CHERRY
by Mirai Mine
Summary: Apakah kalian tahu? Ada legenda dibalik pohon sakura di gerbang sekolah, kabarnya kalau menyerahkan surat cinta di bawah pohon sakura maka cinta kita pasti kesampaian. Rukia mempercayainya, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau mempercayainya? Chapter 3 update! R&R please
1. The Legend of Cherryblossom tree

Mira : "Minna-san, selamat datang di fanfic Mira~" *lemas*

Rukia : "Lho, kau kenapa Mira?"

Mira : "Hiks...Rukia~ Semua data fanfic Mira menghilang! Huwaaa~" *nangis gegulingan*

Ichigo : "Kok bisa ?"

Mira : "A-awalnya Mira mau print bahan ujian kemarin di warnet dekat sekolah. Terus kata penjaga warnetnya, flashdisk Mira bervirus jadi gak bisa di print. Dia bilang scan aja. Mira yang nggak curiga setuju aja, tapi waktu Mira buka flashdisk di rumah, ternyata falshdisk Mira malah kosong!" *masih nangis sesegukan*

Rukia : "Nggak minta tolong ke penjaga warnetnya lagi ?"

Mira : "Ugh, tentu saja Mira protes! Tapi kata penjaganya kalau memang scan virus data yang terkena virus hilang! Waktu Mira minta tanggung jawab dia bilang nggak tahu! Karena itu semua data fic yang mau update, fic yang masih proses pengerjaan, semua data di flashdisk Mira buat hilang!"

Ichigo : "Tragis banget nasibmu, thor." *prihatin*

Mira : "Karena itu Mira minta maaf pada readers yang udah nunggu update fic 'Fience OF MONSTER' bersabar. Mira akan ulang lagi semua fic Mira dari nol." *nunduk minta maaf*

Rukia : "Terus kok fic ini masih ada ?"

Mira : "Mira belum pindahkan naskah fic ini ke falshdisk, jadi fic ini satu-satunya yang tersisa. Untung banget! Karena itu Mira publish fic ini."

Ichigo : "Tapi fic inikan multi-chapter, utangmu bertambah lagi, thor."

Mira : "Tenang aja, fic ini nggak sampai lebih dari 5 chapter kok. Mira buat fic ini untuk menghibur readers dari IchiRuki~" *ceria lagi*

Rukia : "Cepat amat ganti moodnya."

Ichigo : "Dia memang aneh, Rukia. Jangan di pedulikan."

Mira : "Oh ya! Mira buat fic ini setelah dapat ide membaca komik buatan Iwaoka Meme-sensei sambil dengar lagu CHERRY milik Yoshioka Yui. Karena itu fic ini judulnya CHERRY. Tapi fic ini bukan termasuk SongFic lho."

Rukia : "Iya, sebab sang author trauma saat tahu songfic itu dilarang."

Mira : "Nggak bisa di bilang trauma juga, sih. Tapi rada syok gitu, padahal Mira senang buat song fic."

Ichigo : "Lalu sebagai tambahan, fic ini ASLI dari pikiran sang author! Jika terdapat kesamaan alur cerita dengan fic lain itu hanya KEBETULAN."

Mira : "Happy reading, minna~! Jangan lupa Read and Review ya!"

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# CHERRY #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

* * *

**Disclamer: **Tite kubo-sensei ! *nodongin bazoka Hiruma di Eyeshield 21* Berikan BLEACH pada saya! *di bantai*

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** _Ichigo x Rukia_ slight _Kaien x Rukia_

**Genre :** Friendship and Romance

**Warning **: typo(s), Alternated Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), alur kecepatan, dkk. **Don't like ? Don't read!** I have warned you so don't flame me! *plak!*

**Summary :** Apakah kalian tahu ? Kalau kita menyerahkan surat cinta di bawah pohon sakura di dekat gerbang sekolah maka cinta kita pasti kesampaian.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Menatap tajam selembar kertas di depannya, kedua permata violet itu berkali-kali membaca isi pesan yang tertulis di sana. Kedua tangannya gemetar saat memegang tepian surat dengan motif kelinci putih itu. Berkali-kali ia memeriksa surat di depannya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada kalimat yang salah. Kadang semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang ranum, menambah kesan manis dari gadis berambut sehitam malam ini.

Di samping meja tempat gadis itu kini duduk, terdapat sebuah keranjang dengan gumpalan kertas di dalamnya, sedangkan di dekat tangan sang gadis terdapat jam kamar yang sudah menunjukkan malam semakin larut.

Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli, ia sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya di depan meja dan menulis hal yang sama. Beberapa kali ia menulis dan saat menyadari tulisannya tidak cocok dengan pikirannya maka saat itu juga ia akan langsung membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah di sampingnya.

_Kuchiki Rukia_. Itulah nama gadis mungil ini. Ia seorang siswa kelas 1 SMA di _Karakura Gakuen _sekolah yang cukup ternama di kotanya. Rukia salah satu murid yang cukup terkenal di sekolah, ia gadis yang cantik, ramah dan memiliki banyak teman. Ia juga memiliki prestasi akademik yang memuaskan di sekolah. Jadi jangan meremehkannya hanya karena tubuhnya yang lebih 'mungil' dari anak-anak seusianya.

Lalu apa yang sedang di lakukan gadis ini?

Rukia sedang menulis sebuah _**surat cinta**_.

Surat cinta pertama yang dibuatnya untuk seorang laki-laki di sekolahnya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya membuat surat cinta, sebelumnya Rukia belum pernah membuat yang seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ia mulai menyukai laki-laki itu. Dan Rukia tidak akan membuatnya kalau saja temannya Orihime Inoue tidak memberi tahunya satu kisah di sekolah.

_**Flash Back**_

"Pohon sakura?"

Menatap siswi berambut coklat panjang di depannya. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sementara yang di tatap hanya mengangguk semangat dan menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia.

"Kalau menyerahkan surat cinta di bawah pohon sakura di samping gerbang sekolah saat bunga sakura bermekaran. Pasti cintanya kesampaian," ujar gadis itu tersenyum. Gadis itu _Orihime Inoue_ teman baik Rukia.

"Itu hanya mitos bukan? Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita khayalan begitu, Inoue," komentar Rukia sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

"Itu bukan mitos, Rukia! Kau kenal dengan Unohana-sensei'kan? Kudengar dari beliau langsung kalau dulu Unohana-sensei menyerahkan surat cintanya ke Ukitake-sensei di bawah pohon sakura itu," gumam Inoue mencoba menjelaskan cerita yang di dengarnya beberapa hari lalu dari sang guru. _Unohana-sensei_ dan _Ukitake-sensei_ adalah pasangan suami-istri yang menjadi guru sekaligus alumni dari Karakura Gakuen.

"Eh? Benarkah?" ujar Rukia tidak percaya. Ia tahu betul dengan guru itu, Unohana-sensei adalah guru favorit murid di sini karena kelembutannya, begitu juga dengan Ukitake-sensei yang terkenal ramah pada murid-muridnya. Dan Rukia juga sering melihat Ukitake-sensei terlihat sangat mesra saat sedang berbicara dengan sang istri.

"Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kau juga mencobanya ke Shiba-kun," ucap Inoue meyakinkan.

Mengangguk kecil, kali Rukia setuju dengan pendapat Inoue. Ia sudah lama menyukai kakak kelasnya, Shiba Kaien. Tapi selama ini ia hanya diam dan menceritakan keluhannya serta perasaannya ke Inoue. Wajar jika gadis itu tahu banyak tentang kisah cinta Rukia.

_**End of Flash Back**_

Menghela nafas lega, Rukia memasukkan surat yang susah payah di buatnya selama 4 jam lebih ke dalam sebuah amplop bewarna putih. Merekatkan tutup amplop itu lalu dengan hati-hati Rukia menyelipkan suratnya ke dalam sebuah buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Meregangkan kedua tangannya, Rukia menguap lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Hingga ketika sudut matanya melihat ponsel miliknya bergetar, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat 2 pesan dari Inoue di sana. Sedikit penasaran saat tahu kenapa temannya itu belum tidur padahal sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi, Rukia membuka pesan itu.

Pesan pertama datang jam 8 malam tadi, tepat saat ia mulai membuat surat untuk Kaien. Isinya seperti sebuah laporan.

"Kuchiki-san, aku baru saja mendapat informasi kalau besok jam 8 pagi Shiba-kun ada rapat dengan OSIS. Kau temui dia sebelum jam 8 saat ia masuk gerbang sekolah. Ganbatte!"

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca pesan itu, dari mana Inoue mendapat informasi sedetail ini? Apa mungkin ia bertanya pada kakaknya _Sora Inoue_ yang juga anggota OSIS sama seperti Kaien?

Pesan kedua datang beberapa menit yang lalu, kali ini Rukia benar-benar yakin kalau Inoue sama sekali belum tidur. Mungkin gadis itu kini sedang menonton acara lawak tengah malam kesukaannya atau membuat bekal 'istimewa' untuk makan siang besok. Membuka pesan kedua, kali ini wajah Rukia memerah saat membacanya. Pesan itu mengatakan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Shiba-kun. Dia bilang tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya besok. Kuminta dia menunggumu di gerbang tepat bawah pohon sakura, kuharap kau tidak bangun kesiangan untuk besok, Kuchiki-san."

A-apa yang dipikirkan Inoue? Apa gadis itu tidak tahu kalau hanya untuk membuat surat saja ia menghabiskan waktu 4 jam lebih dan menghabiskan 1 rim kertas surat? Dan kini gadis itu meminta Kaien untuk menunggunya?

Oh, kelihatannya Rukia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Berjalan dengan langkah gontai, beberapa kali Rukia menguap dan menggosok kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman, matanya tidak mau berkompromi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Berapa kalipun ia menutup mata, pikirannya selalu tidak tenang mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya besok.

Rukia yakin kalau saat ini penampilannya **sangat** berantakan, tadi pagi ia hampir kesiangan jika tidak di bangunkan kakaknya _Hisana_. Dan ia hampir tersedak karena sarapan dengan terburu-buru saat melihat jam yang sudah pukul 07.30 pagi, bahkan ia tidak sempat merapikan seragam dan menyisir rambutnya. Dan yang terburuk, kini tubuhnya lemas karena kurang tidur dan kantong mata hitam melingkari kedua mata violetnya.

Hari ini dia terlihat tidak seperti Rukia yang biasanya dimana ia selalu berpakaian rapi dan tersenyum menyapa setiap orang yang di temuinya, namun kini ia malah berjalan lemas layaknya orang stres yang sakit. Beberapa kali Rukia berusaha tersenyum saat beberapa siswa menyapanya tapi ketika ia balas tersenyum siswa yang menyapanya itu malah bergidik ngeri sambil membungkuk minta maaf dan menjauh darinya. Apakah penampilannya seburuk itu?

Ugh, padahal hari ini ia ingin menyatakan cinta tapi penampilannya malah seperti ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan Kaien padanya nanti?

"_**Ohayou, Rukia!"**_

Suara riang yang terdengar di belakangnya membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Di mana seorang siswi berambut panjang bewarma coklat karamel melambai dan berlari kecil padanya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Rukia saat melihat siswi yang bernama Orihime Inoue itu menuju ke arahnya. Yaah, meski lagi-lagi senyumannya itu membuat siswa di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri -lagi- tapi untungnya kelihatannya Inoue tidak terlalu mempedulikan raut wajah Rukia 'saat itu' dan terus tersenyum.

"Kupikir aku akan datang menemanimu, Rukia. Akan kupastikan kalau rencana yang kubuat semalam akan berhasil. Fu fu fu fu fu, " jelas Orihime dengan senyuman mencurigakan yang membuat Rukia sempat _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah temannya ini. Memangnya apa yang direncanakan Inoue semalaman tadi?

"Tapi kelihatannya aku terlalu khawatir," ujar Inoue dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Rukia menelan ludah paksa, ia tahu kalau gadis ini bermaksud memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Kau tahu Rukia," ucap Inoue dengan nada riang. "menurutku penampilanmu hari ini sangat sem-pur...na?" lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada yang awalnya terdengar riang berubah drastis menjadi ragu campur heran saat melihat penampilan Rukia saat ini.

Dan Rukia yang menyadari perubahan temannya itu dengan cepat menjawab "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman sejak membaca pesanmu tadi malam, Inoue."

Hening.

Rukia bisa menebak jika yang ada di pikiran Inoue saat ini yaitu rencananya -yang Rukia juga tidak tahu- langsung berantakan saat melihat penampilan Rukia pagi ini. Dan dugaan Rukia bisa dikatakan benar saat melihat keringat dingin menetes kecil di wajah sang gadis. Ooh, Rukia merasa penampilannya memang sangat buruk hari ini.

"…Rukia, kudengar sore nanti Shiba-kun ada pertandingan sepak bola. Bagaimana kalau kau menonton pertandingannya dan memberikannya seusai pertandingan. Akan kubuat penampilanmu menjadi sempurna sampai beberapa jam kedepan," saran Inoue yang kembali bersemangat dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas berisi beberapa peralatan kecantikan yang entah kenapa di bawanya hari ini.

Rukia kembali membatu, sebenarnya seberapa jauh Inoue mencari informasi tentang Kaien? Apakah gadis itu sampai membuntuti semua aktifitas Kaien sampai seminggu ke depan? Rukia yakin kalau Inoue bisa menjadi _chupid _(peri cinta) ketika ia _reinkarnasi _setelah mati nanti.

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih saranmu, Inoue," ujar Rukia sedikir gelagapan melihat keseriusan temannya ini. Ia beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Inoue yang ingin membantu persoalan cintanya sampai sejauh ini.

"He he he…tidak masalah. Kalau begitu kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai," balas Inoue sambil melihat jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Rukia mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum singkat. Karakura Gakuen memulai aktifitas sekolah pukul 9 nanti, waktu pagi hari biasanya digunakan siswa untuk kegiatan klub mereka. Termasuk kegiatan OSIS yang di ikuti oleh Kaien.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaien-senpai? Dia sudah menunggu bukan?" tanya Rukia saat mata violetnya melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertubuh tegap berdiri di bawah pohon sakura samping gerbang.

Inoue yang sedang mengetik beberapa pesan di layar ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rukia dan tersenyum manis sembari menyerahkan ponselnya tadi pada Rukia. "Kukatakan pada Shiba-kun kalau kita akan menemuinya seusai pertandingannya nanti," jelas Inoue.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, setidaknya ia harus berpenampilan lebih 'wajar' jika ingin bertemu dengan Kaien. Ingat, pandangan pertama itu PENTING. Terutama bagi Rukia yang ingin memberikan surat cintanya pada Kaien.

_**CKKIIIIIIT!**_

Suara ban yang berdecit karena dihentikan tiba-tiba membuat Rukia dan Inoue yang kebetulan sudah ada di dekat gerbang menoleh bersamaan. Kabut dari pasir berterbangan menutup pandangan, ketika kabut menipis tampak seorang cowok dengan seragam Karakura Gakuen menaiki sebuah motor _Harley Davidson_ bewarna hitam.

Wajah pucat langsung menghampiri wajah semua siswa yang ada di sekitar sana begitu cowok itu melepaskan helm miliknya, menampakkan rambut bewarna orange dan mata caramel yang berdiam di wajah cowok itu.

Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa pucat?

Tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan cowok yang hanya satu-satunya pemilik rambut orange itu. _Kurosaki Ichigo_. Siswa kelas 3 yang terkenal bermasalah karena pernah menghajar siswa dari sekolah lain dan membuat sekolah mereka diserbu teman-teman dari siswa itu. Dan juga pernah menghajar 10 orang laki-laki teman sekelasnya karena meledek rambut orange miliknya. Dan hebatnya, Ichigo bisa mengatasi semua masalah itu dan menghajar mereka semua sendirian. Benar-benar seorang diri.

"Minggir kalian semua," perintah Ichigo pelan tapi penuh ancaman dan aura membunuh saat melihat siswa lain yang membatu di tempat saat melihat kedatangannya.

"BA-BAIK!" teriak seluruh siswa di sana serentak dan dengan patuh mereka langsung berlarian dari sana. Wajah mereka semua memutih, jika kau sampai membuat masalah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo jangan berharap kalau hidupmu masih berjalan dengan tenang. Itulah prinsip utama semua siswa di sini.

"Ku-kurosaki-senpai?" gumam Rukia saat melihat senpai yang paling di takuti di sekolahnya itu.

"Le-lebih baik kita pergi saja, Kuchiki-san," gumam Inoue saat tahu cowok itu melihat ke arah mereka yang satu-satunya masih berdiri di sana.

Rukia hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Inoue yang akan keluar dari area sekolah. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan Kaien yang ada di dekat sana tapi mengingat Kaien yang sekelas dengan Ichigo dan tahu kalau cowok itu termasuk kuat karena predikatnya sebagai ketua klub judo, Rukia memilih mengikuti Inoue saja.

Inoue sendiri mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak memperhitungkan kalau Ichigo akan datang pagi ini untuk mengikuti klub olahraga. Biasanya cowok itu lebih memilih datang saat jam pelajaran hampir dimulai atau kadang di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran ia baru akan masuk kelas.

Banyak guru yang ingin mengeluarkan murid bermasalah itu dari Karakura Gakuen yang cukup ternama tapi guru-guru itu harus berpikir ulang tentang mengeluarkan cowok itu karena prestasinya yang anehnya sangat baik di bidang olahraga maupun akademi.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Angin yang baru saja datang, berhembus pelan membelai rambut Rukia. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat seulas debu masuk ke matanya dan mengganggu penglihatannya. Inoue yang melihat temannya berhenti berlari menoleh ke belakang. Baru saja ia akan bertanya, kedua mata coklatnya membulat saat tahu surat yang sebelumnya masih ada di tangan sang sahabat kini telah lenyap dan terbang bebas tertiup angin ke arah sekolah.

"Ru-rukia! Suratmu untuk Shiba-senpai!" pekik gadis itu kaget yang langsung direspon oleh sang pemilik nama.

Mata violet Rukia membulat sempurna saat tahu surat itu terbang ke arah sekolah, mengikuti arus angin yang sedang mengarah ke bangunan itu. Dengan cepat Rukia berlari ke arah sekolah, meninggalkan Inoue yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Saat ini mereka memang sudah agak jauh dari sekolah, mereka berlari lebih dari 10 menit lalu jadi seharusnya mereka sudah berada dalam radius 100-200 meter. Namun siapa yang akan mengatakan radius aman jika lawanmu seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda itu tidak ragu mengendaraimu motornya dengan kecepatan di atas 300 km/jam di jalan raya.

Dan sampai saat ini waktu baru berlalu 10 menit, tidak tertutup kemungkinan siswa bemasalah itu masih ada di gerbang sekolah. Rukia tahu itu dan ia juga tahu kalau Inoue menyuruhnya kembali dan membiarkan surat itu terbang bebas karena alasan yang sama.

Rukia memang ingin kembali, jika ia kembali ke bangunan sekolah tentu ia akan bertemu Kurosaki-senpai yang di takuti semua siswa. Tidak ada jaminan jika seorang gadis sepertinya akan di biarkan begitu saja seperti angin lalu oleh sang pemuda.

Namun begitu mengingat akan lebih menakutkan jika suratnya di baca seseorang dengan namanya tertulis di sana, terlebih kalau yang menemukannya anggota klub koran seperti _Riruka_ maka tamatlah riwayatnya!

Bagaimanapun juga Rukia termasuk cukup terkenal di sekolah, sebagai salah satu siswi teladan. Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang dan para guru saat tahu dirinya menulis sebuah surat cinta? Apalagi teman sekelasnya, Riruka yang anggota klub koran termasuk wartawan pemberani yang bahkan tidak ragu mencetak rahasia memalukan kakaknya _Ginjo_ di koran sekolah.

Image yang dibangunnya selama ini akan HANCUR! –memangnya Rukia membangut image?- Karena alasan itulah Rukia kini berlari, menghilangkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Matanya mengikuti arah sang surat, saat angin mengarah ke kanan ia berbelok ke kanan, saat angin berhembus cepat ia mempercepat langkahnya. Beberapa kali tangannya berusaha menggapai surat itu, sayang karena tubuhnya yang mungil membuat Rukia membutuhkan tenaga lebih mendapatkan sepucuk surat itu.

Nafas Rukia mulai terasa sesak, wajahnya mulai memerah karena mulai lelah bercampur kesal karena tak kunjung berhasil mengambil sang surat. Rukia sudah berlari bersama Inoue tadi dan kini ia sudah berlari lagi diselingi beberapa lompatan untuk menggapai sang surat.

Saat sadar langkahnya mulai melambat dan aliran nafasnya yang sudah kacau Rukia mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya, di perhatikannya gerakan angin hingga sampai angin kembali berhembus ke kanan Rukia melompat lagi. Di arahkannya tangannya lebih tinggi ke atas untuk meraih sang surat, tinggal sedikit lagi Rukia menaikkan tangannya lebih tinggi lagi dan akhirnya….DAPAT!

Perasaan lega memenuhi Rukia, kalau surat itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya berarti rahasianya tersimpan aman. Tapi _dewi fortuna_ kelihatannya tidak berpihak pada Rukia, keseimbangan gadis itu goyah saat kakinya menginjak tanah. Membuat posisi berdiri sang gadis menjadi limbung, gadis itu mengubah posisi kakinya berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, tubuh Rukia berat ke kanan membuat kaki kirinya yang berfungsi sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya bergerak, tangannya yang berpegangan erat pada surat memperburuk keadaan.

Rukia menutup matanya dan bersiap terjatuh, tapi karena tidak merasakan tubuhnya menghempas tanah Rukia membuka kembali matanya dan detik itu juga kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

Di depannya, seorang remaja berambut orange memandangnya heran. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi karena kini di depannya Rukia menyerahkan sebuah surat tepat di hadapannya. Kedua iris coklat madu itu melihat wajah Rukia yang tertunduk dengan muka memerah. Membuat alisnya yang sudah berkerut kini semakin dalam.

Sedangkan Rukia?

Setetes keringat dingin kini mengalir di keningnya, posisinya saat ini sungguh buruk! Tubuhnya membungkuk dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah dan tangannya terjulur lurus ke depan dengan sang surat masih tergenggam. Wajahnya memerah akibat berlari tadi dan kondisi ini membuatnya seolah menyerahkan sepucuk surat dengan perasaan berdebar ke seorang pemuda berambut orange di depannya…Kurosaki Ichigo!

Menengadahkan kepalanya ragu, Rukia bermaksud menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada pemuda di depannya. Tapi niat itu langsung diurungkannya saat kedua iris pemuda itu menatapnya tajam seolah mengunci gerakannya.

"Ano, Kurosaki-senpai…te-tentang surat ini aku ti-tidak bermaksu-"

Rukia hanya mampu melongo saat Ichigo mengambil surat di tangannya dengan wajah datar dan bergumam "Hmm, untukku ya?"

"Eh? Bukan! Maksudku itu…"

Terlambat! Ichigo sudah membuka amplop surat itu dan membaca lembaran kertas di dalamnya, Rukia menelan ludah paksa. Suaranya menghilang saat tahu senpai-nya itu membaca isi surat cinta buatannya yang bahkan dirinya sendiri yang membaca merasa malu.

Ooh _kami-sama_, kenapa hari ini segala kejadian yang menimpanya selalu berakhir buruk.

"Boleh saja."

Lamunan Rukia terhenti begitu mendengar suara Ichigo yang terdengar berada tidak jauh darinya. Membetulkan posisi berdirinya, Rukia dapat melihat seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Ichigo. Mendekat ke arahnya dengan suratnya yang terselip di antara jemari sang pemuda.

"Kau boleh menjadi pacarku," lanjut Ichigo pelan. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Rukia hingga Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahnya. Membuat wajah sang gadis kini memerah hingga tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Satu kata terpikirkan di dalam kepala Rukia.

Tamatlah RIWAYATNYA!

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Meski pandangan Rukia menatap lurus seorang guru berambut hitam di depannya, tapi pikirannya sendiri sudah melayang entah kemana. Kejadian tadi pagi saat sebuah kecelakaaan 'kecil' menimpanya dan membuatnya terlibat dengan seorang siswa paling ditakuti di sekolah membayangi benaknya.

Bayangkan saja! Kalau kau yang selama ini hidup tentram tanpa masalah yang berarti, tiba-tiba menjadi kekasih dari seorang pemuda bermasalah di sekolahmu! Rukia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya saat itu malah mengangguk kecil dan terpaku mendengar suara _sang senpai_. Bukan menolak dan memberikan penjelasan sebenarnya.

Dan memikirkan hal itu, membuat Rukia yang biasanya akan bersemangat di jam pelajaran matematika seperti sekarang malah melamun memikirkan masa depannya yang terancam.

"_Ssst…Rukia."_

Mendengar bisikan pelan di belakangnya, Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Inoue yang melemparkan secarik gulungan kertas kecil dan memberi isyarat membuka kertas itu. Mengerutkan alis heran, Rukia kembali berbalik ke depan dan membuka kertas tadi.

Sebuah tulisan tertulis di sana. Juga sebuah gambar kecil seorang wanita yang terlihat cemas. Isi kertas seperti potongan komik kecil. Di kolomnya tertulis tulisan besar-besar "Bagaimana dengan tadi pagi ? Apa kau benar-benar menerima Kurosaki-kun?"

Selesai membaca, Rukia mengambil kertas kecil baru dan menulis "Akan kukatakan padanya saat bertemu nanti. Dia pasti mengerti."

Melemparkan kertas itu kebelakang, Rukia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun entah kenapa tidak ada satupun pelajaran yang memenuhi papan tulis itu yang masuk ke pikirannya. Apa otaknya sudah terlalu sibuk memikirkan Ichigo sampai tidak ada ruang memori yang kosong ?

**CTAK!**

Sebuah kapur tepat mengenai dahi Rukia, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dari lamunan sesaatnya dan terjungkal ke belakang kursi hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

**BRUK!**

Dentuman keras terdengar di kelas, semua mata siswa di sana tertuju pada seorang gadis mungil yang kini meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur akibat terjatuh tadi. Sungguh, Rukia tidak menyangka ia akan terjatuh hanya karena terkena lemparan kapur dari sang guru.

Menatap ke depan kelas, Rukia melihat sang guru perempuan menatapnya tajam tanpa rasa bersalah karena membuat siswinya terjatuh.

"Tolong jangan melamun di pelajaranku, Kuchiki-san," tegus Nanao-sensei tegas.

"Ma-maaf Nanao-sensei," ujar Rukia sambil menunduk hormat. Memalukan sekali ia di tegur di jam pelajaran Nanao-sensei, guru pelajaran Sejarah yang paling di hormatinya.

Nanao-sensei hanya menatap Rukia sekali lagi sebelum kembali menatap papan tulis di hadapannya dan melanjutkan menulis beberapa catatan lagi untuk siswanya. Rukia mengambil pulpennya dan mulai mencatat secepat yang dia bisa karena sang gadis sudah tertinggal terlampau jauh sejak awal pelajaran tadi.

Karena kejadian tadi entah kenapa Rukia jadi tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran hari ini dan sangat berharap bel pergantian jam segera berbunyi sehingga ia bisa segera keluar dari kelas.

**BRAKKK!_ "RUKIA!"_**

Kembali terlonjak kaget, Rukia menatap horor pintu kelasnya yang kini telah mengukir sedikit retakan akibat dibongkar paksa seorang pemuda berambut orange. Pandangan semua anggota kelas itu termasuk sang guru kontan memucat saat tahu siapa yang datang. Kurosaki Ichigo!

Rukia sendiri kini berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebuah buku yang di buat tegak di atas meja, namun tentu saja usahanya itu percuma. Buktinya, pemuda berambut orange itu malah berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Padahal Rukia tidak memberitahu Ichigo kelasnya, apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sampai mengetahu letak kelas dan temapt duduknya ?

"Ayo pergi," gumam Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia lembut, gadis itu terpana.

"Hei…kau! Sekarang sedang belajar," tegur sang guru, suaranya sedikit gemetar. Bahkan guru perempuan itu ketakutan pada sang pemuda dan Ichigo yang tahu itu malah tidak mengacuhkan sang guru dan terus menarik tangan Rukia keluar dari kelas itu.

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki-senpai ? Sekarang sedang jam pelaja-"

"Ayo kita kencan!" teriak sang pemuda berambut orange itu semangat dan memopong Rukia dengan satu tangan kirinya lalu berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan jeritan kaget para siswi dan gumaman kesal sang guru yang di acuhkan.

'O-orang ini kacau sekali! Bagaimana bisa bilang yang sebenarnya!' jerit Rukia dalam hati, ia tidak bisa melawan saat pemuda berambut orange itu menaikkannya ke motor _Harley Davidson_ miliknya dan meninggalkan area sekolah diiringi sambutan 'ramah' satpam yang sedang bertugas.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

_**CRING CRING CRING! DING! DONG!**_

Menatap tempat yang asing baginya, Rukia menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Rukia tidak mengenal tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang, tempat itu penuh dengan suara gemericing koin dan musik-musik dari beberapa permainan yang ada di sana.

Dan yang membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman di sana, karena tempat itu dipenuhi laki-laki dengan gaya yang sangat tidak wajar dan wajah menyeramkan. Untungnya Ichigo menyadari pandangan Rukia padanya dan menggenggam tangan sang gadis menariknya ke salah satu permainan.

"Game Center, ini tempat biasa aku menghabiskan waktu," gumam pemuda itu lalu menyuruh Rukia duduk di salah satu permainan. "Kau mau main apa, Rukia?" lanjutnya.

Rukia hanya diam melihat sekeliling, ia tidak berminat dengan permainan di sekitarnya. Game yang ada di sana untuk orang dewasa, bukan untuk anak SMA seperti mereka. Kenapa Ichigo bisa betah di tempat seperti ini, sih?

"Dasar, aku lupa membeli koin," ucap Ichigo sambil merogoh kantung seragamnya. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, Rukia," ujarnya lagi dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian sementara ia membeli koin untuk permainan.

Rukia menatap tempat sekitarnya dan menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berpikir akan dibawa kencan oleh Ichigo di sebuah game center. 'Ini bukan kencan namanya," keluhnya dalam hati.

"Wahh, manis sekali. Ini bukan tempat yang aman untukmu lho."

Menoleh ke belakang, Rukia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut botak licin seperti bola pachinko yang sedang di mainkannya tersenyum lebar ke Rukia.

"Benar yang dia bilang. Atau kau mau mencoba main dengan kami?"

lanjut temannya yang berambut hitam dengan tato bergambar 69 di wajahnya. Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mundur, bagaimana ia tidak tahu ? Ia hampir saja melupakan keberadaan orang-orang berpenampilan nyentrik di sekitarnya karena memikirkan Ichigo. Padahal orang-orang itu bisa saja berbahaya untuk seorang gadis sepertinya.

**_BUAKKK! _"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGAN PACARKU!"**

_**Kyaaaaa!**_

Menjerit kaget saat Ichigo tiba-tiba saja memukul orang botak tadi, Rukia refleks berteriak. Bagaimana tidak berteriak? Kepala orang itu terbentur keras ke game yang dimainkannya tadi hingga casing game itu mengeluarkan koin-koin yang ada di dalamnya lalu pecah.

Saat melihat pemuda pachinko itu ambruk, temannya yang berambut hitam bergidik ngeri dan hendak pergi sebelum Ichigo menggenggam kerah bajunya lalu menarik laki-laki tadi dan bergumam dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat menakutkan.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Dan Ichigo, baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya pada laki-laki tadi kalau saja Rukia tidak memeluk tangannya dan berkata lirih "Kurosaki-senpai, sudahlah. Jangan menghajar mereka."

Ichigo terdiam sebentar sebelum melepaskan pemuda berambut hitam tadi, membiarkan sang pemuda membopong teman botaknya tadi dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Sementara Ichigo kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia, di tatapnya Rukia dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, Rukia. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka kalau berani mendekatimu."

Rukia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Ichigo mengatakan kalau ia mengkhawatirkannya. Seorang pemuda bermasalah di sekolah mengkhawatirkanmu ? Bukankah itu hal yang langka…

"Hei, kalian dari sekolah mana? "

Seakan mendengar tawa dewa kematian dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendingin, Rukia melihat ke belakang dan saat melihat siapa yang datang wajahnya langsung memucat layaknya kapas putih. Jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang masih merona beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tentu saja! Sebab di belakangnya, sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam-hitam dengan tubuh kekar menatap tajam ke arahnya. Siapapun yang melihat ini tentu tahu kalau ini sebuah RAZIA! Kalau Rukia sampai terlibat dengan polisi, tentu masalah ini akan sampai ke sekolah. Itu hal buruk!

"Kurosaki-senpai!"

Berharap sang pemuda berambut orange berada di sampingnya, Rukia menoleh dan menemukan tempat Ichigo masih berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu telah kosong. Keringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh tubuh Rukia, mana mungkin Ichigo meninggalkannya begitu saja? Ichigo tidak sejahat itu sampai tega meninggalkannya bukan?

"Hei, apa kau mendengar kami?"

Salah seorang dari laki-laki itu bertanya sekali lagi, Rukia hanya menunduk kecil dan mengambil langkah mundur. Bagaimana mungkin ia menceritakan kalau ia di bawa lari ke sini? Sepanjang sejarah, tidak ada pernah terjadi penculikan yang bermarkas di Game Center.

"_**Ini, Rukia."**_

Melihat ke belakang saat mendengar suara Ichigo, Rukia hanya bisa terdiam saat pandangannya melihat sebuah boneka kelinci putih besar yang berada di genggamannya. "Eh? Boneka kelinci?" gumamnya terkejut.

"Tadi kutukarkan koinnya untuk Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum bangga dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Rukia tertegun, di tatapnya Ichigo dengan pandangan bertanya. "Untukku? Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Nggak suka ya?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam sekilas menatap wajah pemuda itu lalu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk boneka kelinci besar di tangannya. "Suka kok. Lucu sekali," ujarnya senang.

Wajah Ichigo memerah saat melihat wajah Rukia yang tersenyum, hingga tanpa sadar seulas senyum juga terlukis di wajahnya. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti suka kelinci, Rukia," komentarnya.

'Lho? Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau suka kelinci?' batin Rukia dalam hati.

"**JANGAN MENGACUHKAN KAMI! KALIAN BOLOS SEKOLAHKAN!"**

Mendengar suara orang-orang berseragam hitam tadi berteriak merasa karena terlupakan, Ichigo mendelik kesal dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada laki-laki tadi sambil berteriak "Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!"

Dan berhasil membuat Rukia kembali menjerit histeris saat petugas Razia itu terbaring lemas tidak berdaya.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

_**TENG…TENG…TENG…TENG**_

Bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi, kelas 1-A saat itu dipenuhi tawa bahagia seluruh siswa di kelas itu. Sejak bolos di jam 3-5, akhirnya Rukia pulang dengan selamat oleh Ichigo. Inoue adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya ini, selanjutnya disusul beberapa siswi lain.

"Rukia~ Aku senang kau selamat," ujar Inoue sambil tersenyum lebar. Rukia membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil, gadis itu senang Ichigo langsung mengembalikannya ke sekolah sepulang mereka dari Game Center. Padahal ia sempat berpikir akan dibawa keliling ke tempat-tempat aneh bin ajaib lain di Karakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau di bawa kemana saja ?" tanya Inoue dengan raut wajah cemas, mata coklatnya memperhatikan tubuh Rukia jeli seolah takut terdapat satu goresan saja di tubuh Rukia. Dan saat tidak menemukannya, di ambilnya nafas lega.

"I-itu…dia membawaku ke Game Center," jawab Rukia lirih. Sebenarnya tadi Ichigo juga ingin mengajaknya ke laut dan restoran, namun Rukia langsung meminta kembali ke sekolah dan untungnya di dengarkan sang pemuda berambut orange.

"Ga-game center ?" ulang Inoue dengan nada heran. "Kalian berkencan di…Game Center ?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Rukia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona, saat ia bermaksud melihatkan boneka kelinci yang diberikan Ichigo padanya tadi sebelum sebuah suara-

"**RUKIA!"**

-menghentikan gerakannya serta seluruh aktifitas orang di kelas itu. Suasana yang sebelumnya ramai dan bersahabat berubah tegang dan mencekam. Aura tidak tenang memenuhi ruangan sekolah.

Semua siswa memandang takut ke arah pintu di mana seorang pemuda berambut orange berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan santainya. Langkahnya baru berhenti saat menemukan Rukia yang memandang gugup padanya lewat bahu Inoue.

"Rukia! Pulang sekolah nanti datang ke auditurium olahraga ya!" ujar Ichigo bersemangat.

Rukia mengerutkankan alis bingung dan menampakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dari Ichigo. "Memangnya ada apa, Kurosaki-senpai?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini aku ada pertandingan! Kau harus datang!" jawab Ichigo masih dengan nada semangat. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk melihat senpainya itu dan saat melihat persetujuan Rukia, Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan kelas, membuat semua siswa yang ada di sana menghambil nafas lega.

"Kuchiki-san? Kau tidak takut saat berbicara dengan Kurosaki-senpai tadi?" tanya Hinamori, teman sekelas Rukia dan Inoue. Kedua gadis itu kontan menoleh melihat sang gadis bercepol dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Eh?" gumam Rukia heran.

"Kudengar kalian jadian karena salah-paham kan? Kenapa tadi kau tidak takut saat berbicara dengan Kurosaki-senpai? Atau jangan-jangan… kalian benar-benar jadian?" tanya Hinamori penuh selidik dengan wajah pucat melihat ke arah Rukia.

Rukia yang dipandangi begitu kontan salah tingkah, bagaimana bisa ia lupa tentang kesalah pahaman itu! Suratnya itu seharusnya untuk Kaien-senpai!

"Bukan begitu, Hinamori! Akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya pada, Kurosaki-senpai nanti!" jawab Rukia sedikit gugup.

Hinamori hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Inoue setelah mengatakan "Semoga sukses ya," dan membuat kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan.

"Rukia, nanti saat pulang sekolah nanti kau mau pergi ke lapangan juga?" tanya Inoue.

Rukia mengangguk pasti, jika ia tidak datang ia takut tidak bisa hidup dengan damai di sekolah ini nanti. Lebih baik ia datang ke lapangan itu sesuai permintaan sang pemuda orange. Meski begitu, terdapat satu hal yang dia tidak tahu dan membuat rasa penasarannya muncul.

"Inoue, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kurosaki-senpai di gedung olahraga ?" tanya Rukia langsung mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

Kedua mata Inoue membulat sempurna ketika mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. "Rukia? Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Kurosaki-senpai itu atlet andalan tim basket sekolah!" jawab Inoue sedikit berteriak.

Dan kini giliran Rukia yang membelalak, kedua mulutnya terbuka saking kagetnya, alisnya terangkat tinggi, begitu juga kepalanya yang merespon dengan menatap sang pemuda berambut orange yang kini terlihat sedang berlari sendirian di lapangan dan terlihat dari lantai atas tempat Rukia berada.

Inoue yang melihat reaksi teman baiknya itu melanjutkan penjelasannya hingga sebuah teriakan terdengar dari kelas 10-1 itu. "Heegh ? Atlet andalan ? Kurosaki-senpai ?!"

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Pandangan Rukia terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang kini sedang berlari di tengah lapangan dengan tangan memantulkan bola dengan sangat lincah. Berkali-kali orang dari tim lawan menghadangnya namun semua dilaluinya dengan ringan. Ia terus mendekat menuju ring dan berhasil memasukkan bola tanpa halangan berarti.

Rukia terpaku di tempatnya, kini ia sedang menonton pertandingan Ichigo sesuai permintaan sang pemuda. Wajah Rukia kontan merona ketika Ichigo melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil, membuat bukan hanya Rukia yang merona tapi juga anak-anak perempuan lain di sekitarnya.

Bunyi peluit panjang dari wasit yang terdengar berikutnya menandakan babak pertama selesai dengan jumlah skor yang terpaut cukup jauh, 10-16. Semua anggota tim yang masih berada di lapangan bergegas ke pinggir dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Apakah kalian bingung? Mengapa begitu banyak penonton di gedung olahraga ini yang mayoritasnya bergender cewek? Alasannya sudah jelas karena keberadaan sang Kurosaki Ichigo di sini!

Baik, ini mungkin memang mengejutkan. Tapi seperti apapun menakutkannya seorang Kurosaki, ia juga mempunyai banyak penggemar perempuan yang setia menonton setiap pertandingannya.

Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mempunyai penggemar kalau kau selalu mendapat tempat di peringkat 50 besar sekolah setiap ujian dan menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah yang sudah terkenal seantaro jepang? Meskipun sikapmu menakutkan tapi setidaknya kau tetap akan mempunyai seorang penggemar.

Dan bagi Rukia yang baru mengetahui kenyataan ini hanya mampu menatap tidak percaya pada Inoue yang menceritakan kisah hidup Ichigo secara rinci yang Rukia sendiri bingung dari mana Inoue mendapatkan informasi itu.

"**RUKIA!"**

Tersentak kaget dari pikirannya sendiri, Rukia kembali menatap ke depan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Ichigo yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku di pertandingan tadi?"

Wajah Rukia benar-benar memerah sekarang, di tundukkannya kepalanya dalam dan mengangguk kecil. Senyum Ichigo kian melebar, ia berusaha membuat dirinya yang paling menonjol di pertandingan ini agar Rukia memperhatikannya. Hey! ini pertama kali baginya seorang gadis menonton pertandingannya. Yahh, meski memang kebanyakan siswi di gedung olahraga ini datang untuk menontonnya, tapi ia merasa lebih percaya diri dengan Rukia yang menontonnya.

"Tapi Kurosaki-senpai! Menurutku tadi kau bermain curang!" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya ini dengan alis berkerut, bingung. Tentu saja sebab rasanya tadi ia tidak melakukan pelanggaran. Apa cara bermainnya tadi terlihat kasar di mata Rukia?

"Bukankah dari tadi terus bermain sendirian? Kulihat senpai tidak mengoper bola ke teman satu tim dan mencetak angka sendiri. Dari 16 poin yang di peroleh, 10 poin berasal dari senpai. Bermain basket seharusnya tidak begitu!" kritik Rukia tajam. Memang ia tidak terlalu mengerti basket, tapi ia sering melihat acara NBA di siaran televisi.

"Kalau kuberikan bola pada mereka, mereka tidak akan mencetak angka dan tim kami akan kalah. Aku lebih suka menghasilkan angka sendiri," jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi senpai seorang kapten kan ? Kapten harus bisa mempercayai bawahannya!" ucap Rukia.

Ichigo yang melihat keseriusan gadis ini terpancar di kedua mata violetnya hanya mengangguk pasrah. 'Gadis mungil ini 'sedikit' keras kepala juga' pikirnya. Kelihatannya akan memakan waktu panjang jika beradu mulut dengan Rukia.

"Baiklah akan kucoba nanti," ujar Ichigo sambil menggarut belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Rukia terpana, Ichigo mau berhenti tanpa marah-marah ? Padahal ia berpikir kalau Ichigo tidak mengacuhkan ucapannya dan kembali ke lapangan sambil berkata _"Ini bukan urusanmu,"_ tapi nyatanya Ichigo malah menurut. Apakah ia bersikap begitu pada semua gadis?

"Ah! Lalu ini untukmu Kurosaki-senpai," ujar Rukia.

Merasakan benda dingin menempel di wajahnya, Ichigo menatap Rukia heran. Di pegangnya benda itu yang ternyata merupakan minuman botol dingin rasa jeruk. Melihat ini Ichigo tersenyum kecil, terlebih ketika ia melihat wajah Rukia yang bersemu merah saat menyerahkan minuman botol ini padanya.

"Untukku ?" tanya Ichigo sedikit basa-basi.

Rukia mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan handuk tipis dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. "Kurasa kau akan lelah seusai pertandingan, makanya kubelikan tadi sebelum kemari," ujarnya pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum senang lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia dan mengucapkan "Arigatou na, Rukia,"

Rukia yang awalnya kaget karena perlakuan Ichigo kini tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Ichigo tersenyum senang.

_**DEG!**_

Merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya, Rukia menoleh sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya di tatap dengan pandangan nafsu membunuh oleh cewek-cewek sekitarnya. Menelan ludah paksa, tanpa sadar Rukia mendekatkan dirinya pada Ichigo yang secara tidak langsung menambah amarah fansgirl Ichigo itu.

Sang rambut orange yang melihat sikap Rukia kontan melihat sekeliling dan saat menyadari situasi mencekam sedang menimpa Rukia ia tersenyum jail lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Rukia tiba-tiba dengan tangannya,

"Ikut aku, Rukia," perintahnya.

Rukia yang tidak sadar karena sibuk memikirkan sikap fansgirl Ichigo yang terlihat tambah murka ketika Ichigo mengiring Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu heran dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan pandangan was-was pada kerumunan siswi tadi. Rasanya ia akan langsung di terkam kumpulan 'singa betina' buas itu jika tidak segera pergi dari sana.

"Hei Rukia! Tolong jangan memanggilku senpai seperti tadi, panggil saja Ichigo. Paham?" perintah Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh ke samping dan mengangguk, saat itulah kedua sudut matanya menangkap tangan Ichigo yang dengan santainya melingkari pinggangnya dan melihat kenyataan yang ada tidak hanya wajahnya tapi seluruh tubuhnya memerah bagaikan warna buah dalam nama pemuda orange di sebelahnya.

Rukia ingin segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan keluar dari gedung olahraga saking malunya! Namun tangan Ichigo yang memeganginya begitu kokoh hingga jelas tidak sebanding dengan tenaganya. Rukia menatap teman tim Ichigo yang memandang heran padanya, seolah Rukia merupakan hantu gentayangan yang muncul di siang bolong.

Pandangan heran teman Ichigo makin parah ketika Rukia duduk di samping sang pemuda yang kini mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk pemberian Rukia tadi. Rukia menghela nafas panjang, pasti teman satu tim Ichigo ini heran padanya yang seorang gadis biasa tapi dengan berani mendekati Ichigo yang bahkan seorang cowok saja harus berpikir ulang.

Rukia menatap Ichigo di sampingnya, kalau di pikir Ichigo memang cukup tampan sih. Tubuhnya atletis dan rambut orange nya punya ciri khas tersendiri, warna iris Ichigo juga bagus seperti musim gugur yang melambangkan kehangatan.

'Heegh? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Ichigo begini!' pekik Rukia kaget dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. 'Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan Ichigo, seharusnya aku memikirkan cara mengatakan tentang surat itu padanya! Eh tunggu dulu…surat?' pikir Rukia.

Bagaimana Rukia bisa lupa ? Tujuannya kemari untuk mengatakan kesalahpahaman cowok itu padanya! Dan ia membawakan handuk dan botol minuman itu agar Ichigo tidak terlalu marah padanya!

Tapi kenyataannya Rukia malah terbawa pesona Ichigo saat bermain di lapangan tadi dan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Ketika menoleh saat ingin berbicara dengan Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya, Rukia terpaksa di buat menahan keinginannya karena sang pemuda orange sudah kembali ke lapangan. Ternyata peluit pertanda pertandingan kedua dimulai sudah berbunyi.

Ichigo yang sudah berada di tengah lapangan dengan bola di tangannya tersenyum simpul saat tahu Rukia terbengong saat ia sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan. Kelihatannya Ichigo juga sekali –lagi- mengalami salah paham!

Rukia bengong melihatnya karena keinginannya bicara dengan Ichigo terhenti! Sedangkan sang pemuda menggambarkannya dengan Rukia yang takjub pada kemampuannya memainkan bola basket di tangannya!

'Ba-bagaimana ini ! Kenapa aku malah lupa tujuan awalku, sih!' protes Rukia dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

**"_Lho, Kuchiki?"_**

Mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, Rukia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan wajah ramah berdiri di dekatnya sambil membawa sebuah buku. Kedua mata violet Rukia menatap tidak percaya pada kehadiran sang pemuda,

"Ka,Kaien-senpai?" ujarnya pelan.

* * *

***# To be continued #***

* * *

Mira : "Fuuhhh, chapter pertama selesai~!"

Ichigo : "Tunggu! Kenapa di sini gue jadi berandalan begini!" *protes*

Mira : "Nggak usah protes, Chi-san! Di cerita asli kau sendiri juga berandalankan!"

_**(Ichigo diam kehabisan kata-kata)**_

Mira : "He he he...karena di fic Mira yang 'You Belong With Me' karakter Inoue jadi jahat maka di chapter ini Mira buat karakter Inoue sebagai sahabat sejatinya, Rukia~"_  
_

Inoue : "Horaaay~" *muncul tiba-tiba*

Rukia : "Lalu untuk informasi, readers. Author kita Mirai Mine ini tidak bisa update minggu depan."

Mira : "Ya, sebab minggu besok ada acara diklat ekskul yang mengharuskan Mira menginap di sekolah."

Ichigo : "Tapi setelah itu auhor usahakan akan segera update!"

Mira : "Sebelumnya jangan lupa Review, ya! Mira butuh saran kalian apakah fic ini akan di lanjutkan atau di hentikan saja! Semua saran Mira terima, kok!"

Rukia : "Dan arigatou gozaimashita sudah membaca fic Mira sampai selesai."

Ichigo : "Sayounara, readers!"

All chara Bleach : _**"REVIEW PLEASE~" **_*puppy eyes*

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


	2. Having date with you

Minna-san~ Selamat datang di chapter kedua, CHERRY! (^O^)/

Gomennasai, Mira benar-benar minta maaf akibat keterlambatan update fic ini yang memang sangat lama! Ada banyak kejadian di Real World yang mengancam Mira hingga tidak bisa menyentuh komputer. (TT^TT)

Ah! Terima Kasih banyak kepada_ silent readers dan_ _readers _yang sudah berkenan hati membaca fic Mira ini! Sungguh, saat membaca review dari kalian Mira langsung senyum-senyum! Hontou ni Arigatou! *nunduk-nunduk hormat*

Lalu sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat readers menunggu lama, maka Mira membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya! Dan di sini ada adegan kencan Rukia dan Ichigo! *ngelirik IchiRuki*

Oh, ya! Mungkin belum terlambat bagi Mira untuk mengatakan _**Merry Chrismast and Happy NEW YEAR! Selamat Natal bagi readers yang merayakannya dan Selamat Tahun Baru untuk semuanya~ **_

Ok! Langsung selamat menikmati fic Mira ya~

Jangan lupa **Read and Review!**

.

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# CHERRY #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

.

**Disclamer: **Bleach bukan milik Mirai mine! Tite Kubo-sensei secara penuh memiliki hak atas Bleach! Mira hanya mempunyai kepemilikan terhadap akun dan cerita fic ini.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing :** _Ichigo x Rukia_ slight _Kaien x Rukia_

**Genre :** Friendship and Romance *author jamin romancenya nggak terlalu terasa*

**Words : **6938 –murni cerita-

**Warning **: typo(s), Alternated Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), alur kecepatan, bahasa tak formal, cerita yang terlalu PANJANG! **Don't like? Don't read!** I have warned you so don't blame me! *plak!*

**Summary :** Apakah kalian tahu ? Kalau kita menyerahkan surat cinta di bawah pohon sakura di dekat gerbang sekolah maka cinta kita pasti kesampaian. Rukia tiba-tiba di ajak kencan oleh Ichigo, apakah Rukia bisa mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka terjadi karena kesalahpahaman?

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

"Ka,Kaien-_senpai_?" ujar Rukia pelan.

Rukia terlalu kaget sampai kehilangan ucapannya saat melihat pemuda berambut raven dan bermata aqua marine itu, _Shiba Kaien_. Kakak kelas idolanya di Karakura Gakuen, laki-laki yang paling di hormatinya dan juga laki-laki yang disukainya kini berada di sebelahnya!

Kaien tersenyum simpul saat tahu Rukia berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, di ambilnya tempat di kursi sebelah Rukia dan meletakkan buku yang di pegangnya.

"Tidak kusangka kau ada di sini, Kuchiki. Terlebih kau datang bersama Ichigo," ucap Kaien sedikit menggoda Rukia, membuat kedua pipi Rukia sekilas terlihat kembali merona.

"Ano,,,kenapa Kaien-_senpai _ada di sini? Anda juga anggota klub basket?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Oh, aku menggantikan manajer klub ini, beberapa hari lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Aku sebagai temannya dipercayakan menggantikan tugasnya sementara waktu," jawab Kaien sambil meletakkan jempol tangannya di depan dada, seolah mengatakan 'aku ini orang terpecaya'.

"Tapi saya tidak tahu itu," komentar Rukia.

"Hei hei, memangnya aku harus memberitahumu semua kegiatanku padamu, Kuchiki," canda Kaien.

Mendengar ucapan Kaien membuat Rukia menggeleng cepat, kenapa dia sampai bertanya hal memalukan begitu, sih! Rasanya ia jadi terpengaruh sikap penuh selidik Inoue.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Menemani Ichigo, bukan?" tanya balik Kaien dengan wajah jahil.

Keringat dingin mendadak menetes di wajah Rukia, dia hampir saja melupakan hubungannya dengan Ichigo! Bagaimana ini? Padahal Kaien ada di sampingnya dan mungkin berpikiran kalau mereka berdua benar-benar pacaran?

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kaien_-senpai_! Aku hanya-"

"Kudengar dari Ichigo kalau kau menyerahkannya surat cinta, ternyata kau hebat juga ya," ujar Kaien ringan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

Untuk sesaat Rukia terpana, cara Ichigo dan Kaien memperlakukannya sama, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Bagaimana bisa?

'Ah! Sadarlah Rukia! Jangan terbawa suasana!' batin Rukia cepat sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

Yang menjadi masalah kenapa Ichigo mengatakan pada Kaien kalau mereka berpacaran? Apa cowok itu sampai mengumumkan pada seluruh sekolah tentang hubungan mereka? Dilihat dari sifatnya sih, kelihatannya begitu tapi sekarang baru hari pertama mereka jadian!

Dan lagi mereka berdua baru bertemu juga belum banyak mengenal, rasanya ganjil pemuda itu langsung menyukainya. Mungkin saja Ichigo menerima suratnya karena kasihan padanya…

"Memangnya anda teman dekat Ichigo?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Sesaat Kaien hanya diam, kemudian dilemparkannya ke Rukia sebotol minuman dingin saat melihat wajah Rukia yang menurutnya tiba-tiba terlihat gugup.

"Memangnya Ichigo tidak mengatakan padamu?" tanyanya balik sambil memberi gestur agar Rukia meminum minuman tadi.

Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Kaien dengan mengerutkan alisnya 'Bagaimana bisa dibilang 'tidak mengatakan' kami baru berpacaran satu hari. Dan itupun karena kesalah pahaman,' batin Rukia. Gadis itu meminum minuman yang di berikan Kaien padanya, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa agak kering.

"Kami berdua ini kakak-adik," lanjut Kaien.

_**BRUUUUSH!**_

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Rukia menyemburkan minuman yang berada di mulutnya dan tersedak kecil. Kaien yang melihat Rukia terlonjak kaget dan segera memberikan saputangan pada gadis itu agar merasa lebih baikan.

"Kalian berdua kakak-adik?" ulang Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya setelah membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Kuchiki? Memangnya kami tidak terlihat mirip?" gumam Kaien.

Rukia diam-diam memperhatikan wajah pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya, kalau dilihat wajah Kaien dan Ichigo memang ada miripnya, sikap mereka tadi padanya juga **sama**. Hanya warna rambut dan mata mereka yang membedakan kedua orang ini, tapi ia tidak sadar karena marga mereka berdua jelas berbeda.

"Marga kami memang berbeda, dulu ibu kami meninggal. Setelah itu kami hidup berpisah, Ichigo tetap bersama ayah sedangkan aku bersama keluarga ibu," jelas Kaien seolah mampu membaca pikiran Rukia.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang kini sedang bermain di lapangan 'Jadi Ichigo tidak mempunyai seorang ibu? Wajar saja sifatnya urak-urakan begitu,' pikir Rukia.

Kemudian ketika menyadari cara Ichigo bermain basket Rukia tersenyum tipis, Ichigo terlihat memberikan bola di tangannya pada salah satu teman satu timnya yang berambut merah seperti nanas.

Kelihatannya Ichigo benar-benar mengikuti nasehatnya, Kaien yang tidak sengaja melihat senyum Rukia terpana. Tanpa di duga senyuman gadis mungil ini manis sekali.

"Kaien_-senpai_, apa sekarang anda dan Ichigo tinggal bersama?" tanya Rukia. Kaien yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia nyaris terlonjak saat Rukia tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan kedua iris violetnya.

Berdehem kecil sebentar, Kaien berusaha mengatur kembali suaranya.

"Tidak, awalnya karena sibuk ayah berniat menitipkan Ichigo padaku yang kebetulan tinggal di sini. Tapi Ichigo menolak dan memutuskan tinggal di apatemennya sendiri, aku hanya mengawasinya saja," jawab Kaien.

Rukia mengangguk paham, dengan sifat Ichigo yang sulit di atur begitu, sulit di percaya ia akan menurut begitu saja jika di suruh tinggal bersama Kaien yang _notebane_ siswa teladan.

"Kuchiki, bisa aku meminta tolong padamu?" pinta Kaien memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi, 'Kaien-senpai ingin meminta tolong padaku?' batin Rukia.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan, Kaien_-senpai_?" ujar Rukia.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan tentangku, tapi tentang Ichigo," kata Kaien.

Alis Rukia kembali berkerut "Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Kaien mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab, ia menatap kedua permata violet Rukia lurus, membuat sang gadis merasa canggung di pandangi seperti itu.

"Dulu waktu kecil dulu Ichigo itu anak yang dekat dengan ibu. Karena rambut orange miliknya yang mencolok Ichigo sering diejek anak lain, dari dulu ia anak yang mudah naik darah karena itu ia menghajar mereka, meski pada akhirnya ia kalah dan menangis keras," ujar Kaien memberi jeda sejenak.

'Jadi dari dulu sikap mudah emosi miliknya sudah ada ya,' gumam Rukia dalam hati. 'Tapi…menangis? Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa menangis?' pikirnya heran.

"Namun apa kau tahu Kuchiki?… tangisannya akan langsung berhenti ketika Ibu datang," cerita Kaien. Rukia langsung terbagun setelah tenggelam dari pikirannya sendir ketika mendengar ucapan Kaien, cerita tentang Ichigo yang manja pada ibunya jelas menarik perhatiannya.

"Sayangnya ketika Ibu meninggal, sikapnya berubah pemurung dan sering menyendiri. Ayah dan aku berusaha menghiburnya tapi tidak berhasil, hingga akhirnya ia menjadi berandalan begini. Membuatku semakin cemas saja, untungnya kami berada satu sekolah ketika masuk SMA," menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak, Kaien menatap dalam mata Rukia yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya dari sorotan mata gadis itu, Kaien tersenyum kecil.

"Kukira dia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri makanya jadi begini, tapi ketika bertemu dengannya tadi siang sebelum pertandingan…."

_**FLASHBACK…**_

Melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange masuk ke _audoturium olahraga,_ Kaien yang sudah sampai duluan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memanggil sang pemuda, "Hei, Ichigo!"

Ichigo yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh, dilihatnya Kaien yang mengisyaratkannya mendekat ke arahnya. Mengerutkan dahi karena Kaien biasanya jarang memanggilnya kecuali untuk menceramahinya tentang rencana pertandingan, Ichigo melangkah maju.

"Ichigo, kudengar tadi siang kau membawa kabur Kuchiki, ya? Memangnya dia salah apa?" tanya Kaien langsung.

Ichigo semakin mengerutkan dahi, " Aku tidak membawanya kabur!" tukasnya.

"Tapi kudengar dari Nanao-_sensei_ kau membawanya di jam pelajaran saat berada di kelas," selidik Kaien.

"Kami hanya pergi kencan, kok," jawab Ichigo santai.

Kaien yang mendengar ucapan santai Ichigo langsung membeku di tempat dan hanya bergumam "Eh?" dengan raut wajah heran. Apakah masih ada gadis yang tahan berkencan dengan adiknya ini?

Sebab sepengetahuannya, semua _fansgirl_ Ichigo yang sering berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan menyemangatinya itu jika mengajak sang pemuda berkencan bahkan tidak akan tahan berada di sebelah sang pemuda lebih dari 5 menit. Alasannya? Kurasa kalian sudah mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya bukan, Ichigo," ujar Kaien dengan nada cemas di ucapannya. Wajar ia cemas, sebab ketika membayangkan Rukia yang berada di jok belakang motor Ichigo yang sedang 'mengamuk' di jalanan, bukanlah pikiran menyenangkan.

"Kau baru saja berpikir macam-macam padaku, ya," komentar Ichigo sambil menatap sinis kakaknya.

"Tidak juga sih, cuma-"

"Dia itu gadis yang baik," ucap Ichigo.

Kaien menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang Ichigo, memfokuskan pendengarannya agar dapat kembali mendengar kalimat yang jarang di ucapkan adiknya itu. Dan saat itu ia tertegun, ketika melihat Ichigo dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Kaien yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam padanya, lebih baik kau tenang dan serahkan padaku saja, Kaien-_nii,_" jelas Ichigo sembari tersenyum tipis.

Ichigo yang seperti 'itu' tersipu? Bukankah ini pemandangan… langka? Kaien yang melihat ekspresi sang adik hanya mampu bengong di tempat memandangi sang adik sampai tidak sadar bahwa Ichigo sudah tidak ada di sana.

_**End of FLASHBACK…**_

"Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresinya yang begitu sejak orang tua kami berpisah. Jarang sekali kulihat ia tersipu atau tersenyum. Kurasa itu karenamu, makanya kuharap kau tetap ada di sampingnya, Kuchiki," jelas Kaien sambil tersenyum lebar sembari mengacak-acak rambut Rukia -lagi-

Rukia memajukan bibir bawahnya, memang ia menyukai saat Kaien bersikap ramah begini padanya tapi tetap saja ia merasa Kaien memperlakukannya sebagai adiknya, bukan orang yang di sukainya.

Meski di sisi lain Rukia juga kaget, tidak di sangkanya Ichigo mempunyai masalah seperti itu. Padahal menurut teman-teman sekelasnya, sejak SMP dulu Ichigo sudah terkenal onar dan menjatuhkan ratusan korban. Siapa sangka di balik sosok onarnya Ichigo juga punya sisi memilukan di masa lalunya ?

Sungguh, setelah mendengar cerita Kaien tadi Rukia ingin mengatakan pada sang pemuda orange itu agar tidak terlalu terpuruk pada kejadian yang menimpanya di masa lalu, kelihatannya pemuda itu akan mendengarkannya jika Rukia yang bicara.

"Yo! Rukia!"

Menengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Rukia di buat terpaku ketika melihat penampilan Ichigo di depannya. Bahkan kelihatannya bukan hanya Rukia yang terpaku, tapi juga para gadis yang berada di ujung lapangan sana.

Seperti apakah penampilan Ichigo?

Kaos olahraga basket Ichigo kini basah oleh keringat dan berhasil mencetak tubuh atletisnya, rambut orangenya terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya matahari karena basah oleh air yang di siramkan sang empu ke kepalanya dan tak lupa senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah Ichigo…berhasil membuat Rukia ataupun gadis lainnya tepar di tempat dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

Untungnya Rukia berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak terlihat seperti penjelasan di atas, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar sang pemuda tidak melihat wajah bersemu miliknya, sikap Rukia ini berbeda dari para gadis yang berusaha menghentikan pendarah di hidungnya dengan sekotak tisu masing-masing bersiaga di tangan mereka.

"Kaien? Apa kau lakukan di sini bersama, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo begitu menangkap sosok Kaien di samping Rukia, perasaan tidak suka muncul di hatinya melihat kedekatan Rukia dan Kaien sejak pertandingan babak kedua tadi.

Kaien hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Tidak ada, hanya bernostalgia sebentar tentang kejadian masa lalu," jawabnya jujur kemudian menjauh dari sana menghampiri anggota tim basket lainnya yang sedang duduk melepaskan lelah.

Ichigo semakin mengerutkan alisnya dalam, bingung dengan ucapan sang kakak. Tapi tidak begitu ia pikirkan karena kini perhatiannya tertuju pada Rukia yang sedang mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ichigo, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Rukia! Bagaimana pertandinganku tadi? Kau suka?" tanya Ichigo antusias lalu duduk di samping Rukia menunggu jawaban sang gadis. Rukia yang masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, terlonjak saat Ichigo tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya.

"Ka-kau mengikuti saranku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Huh? Tentu saja, bukankah kau menyuruhku membagi bola dengan anggota tim?" tanya balik Ichigo heran.

"I-iya sih, tapi-"

"_**Ichigo! Berkumpul di sini sebentar!"**_

Suara Kaien yang mengintropeksinya membuat ichigo mendelik kesal, ia baru saja ingin berbicara dengan Rukia tapi Kaien sudah memanggilnya membahas sebentar pertandingan tadi.

Bagaimanapun juga dia seorang kapten, makanya ketika melihat anggota tim lain sudah menunggunya ia beranjak pergi setelah meminta Rukia menunggunya.

"Cara bermainmu tadi sudah bagus, Ichigo. Pertahankan seperti itu sampai pertandingan semi-final minggu depan," ujar Kaien sambil melihat video rekaman pertandingan yang diam-diam di buatnya tadi. "Dan jangan berpikir kalau lapangan seperti milikmu sendiri, kau harus bekerja sama seperti tadi," kritik Kaien tajam.

Ichigo mendengus, ia hanya ingin mendengar komentar Rukia padanya saat pertandingan tadi, bukan mendengar komentar Kaien yang selalu berbelit-belit. Ia harap diskusi singkat ini segera berakhir sehingga ia bisa mengaja Rukia pulang bersama.

"Jika kita memenangkan pertandingan dengan _Hueco Mundo_ setelah ini, kita akan masuk final. Lawan kita di pertandingan itu berasal dari _Sekolah Tinggi Las Noches_, tahun lalu mereka berhasil mendapat peringkat 2 di turnamen. Kuharap kalian melakukan latihan ringan di rumah,"

Kaien kembali memulai penjelasannya, semua anggota mendengarkan setiap ucapannya. Kecuali Ichigo yang malah sibuk memainkan ponsel di tangannya dari pada mendengar ucapan Kaien, membuat sang pemuda yang melihat tingkahnya diam-diam mengomel dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan lagi. Permainan kalian sudah bagus, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian. Minggu depan kita masih memiliki pertandingan," ucap Kaien mengingatkan anggota tim.

Kaien tersenyum puas ketika melihat mereka mengangguk paham, Ichigo sendiri menghembuskan nafas lega melihat diskusi membosankan ini selesai, setelah ini ia tinggal mengganti bajunya dan pulang bersama Rukia.

"Ichigo, kau tetap di sini! Kita akan membahas rencana untuk pertandingan minggu depan!" tegur Kaien ketika melihat Ichigo yang baru saja mengambil langkah pergi.

Pemuda berambut orange itu langsung berbalik dan menatap Kaien dengan pandangan bertanya sekaligus tidak percaya, "Bukankah kau kapten?" kata Kaien seolah bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan sang pemuda.

"Tapi setelah ini aku akan pulang bersama Ru-"

Ichigo yang hendak protes menghentikan ucapannya ketika Kaien melemparkan 2 lembar kertas ke arahnya, Ichigo spontan menangkap kertas yang ternyata sebuah tiket.

"Itu hadiah dariku," ujar Kaien. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama denganku hari minggu nanti, tapi karena kau sudah memiliki pasangan tidak ada salahnya kalau kau membawa Kuchiki ke sana," lanjutnya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar saat melihat 2 tiket taman bermain di tangannya, ia bisa mengajak Rukia kencan di sana besok.

"Tapi kau TETAP harus ikut denganku sekarang untuk diskusi formasi tim minggu depan," kata Kaien mengingatkan dengan penekanan pada kata 'tetap'. Ichigo yang tadi sudah tersenyum kembali cemberut ketika mendengar ucapan Kaien.

"Ok!Ok! Aku akan menemuimu setelah mengantar Rukia pulang hari ini!" ujar Ichigo yang bermaksud memotong Kaien yang dilihatnya bara saja ingin membuka mulutnya. "Arigatou na, Kaien," lanjutnya kemudian sebelum menghampiri Rukia yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

Melihat Ichigo yang sudah menemukan apa yang ingin dilindunginya, pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku adik kecilnya.

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

"K-ke-ken-kencan?"

Rukia hanya mampu menunjuk pemuda orenji di hadapannya dengan tangan gemetar dan suara terbata-bata saat mendengar 'rencana' tak terduga dari sang pemuda beberapa detik lalu setelah mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"Kau tidak suka, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan salah satu alis terangkat, entah kenapa saat itu di mata Rukia terlihat raut wajah kecewa dari wajah Ichigo membuat Rukia yang melihatnya merasa bersalah.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Tapi besok aku…" Rukia menghentikan ucapannya mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat pada Ichigo. Sayangnya ia gadis yang jarang berbohong sehingga mencari satu dari sejuta alasan di dunia ini terasa sulit baginya.

Ichigo yang kini sedang duduk di atas motor hitam kesayangannya tersenyum tipis ketika akhirnya melihat Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, senyumnya semakin lebar ketika tahu wajah gadis itu kembali memerah. Entah apa alasannya tapi Ichigo menyukai setiap kali melihat wajah _plum _Rukia di hias semburat merah karena ulahnya.

"Benar juga, jangan lupa membawa bekal buatanmu juga Rukia," pinta Ichigo sambil memasang helmnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Rukia.

"Bekal? Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu…bekal?" ujar Rukia mengulangi ucapan Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kalau sedang berpacaran anak perempuan biasanya akan membuatkan bekal?" tanya balik Ichigo.

Kali ini Rukia hanya dapat terdiam menanggapi ucapan Ichigo, memang wajar kalau seorang gadis membuatkan bekal untuk orang yang di sukainya saat kencan tapi…ia tidak bisa memasak. Ah! Jangan salahkan Rukia karena ia tidak bisa memasak, tapi gadis ini selalu berakhir dengan masakan gosong jika memasak. Karena itu di antara keluarga mereka, Hisana yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak.

"Tapi Ichigo, aku tidak bisa...," Rukia menghentikan ucapannya ketika Ichigo menyela pembicaraannya.

"Pacar temanku di klub basket, selalu membawakannya bekal selesai pertandingan atau latihan. Aku tidak suka mengakuinya tapi aku juga ingin memakan bekal, makanya besok kau harus membawanya. Dan itu harus buatanmu sendiri! Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujar Ichigo dengan nada memerintah.

Rukia yang mendengar itu kontan terbelalak kaget. 'Hey, begitukah caramu meminta pacarmu membuatkan bekal? Bersikaplah lebih lembut pada seorang gadis!' gerutu Rukia dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, akan kujemput kau besok pagi. Jangan sampai kesiangan!" perintah sebelum menancap gas dan segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Rukia yang hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkahnya.

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

"Kau sedang membuat apa, Rukia?"

Hisana menatap Rukia yang sedang berkutat di dapur dengan buku memasak di tangannya, kedua alis gadis itu mengerut dalam sambil berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke masakannya, dahinya berkerut dan kedua alisnya bertemu menunjukkan rasa bingungnya.

"Rukia?"

Kakak kandung Rukia itu memanggil kembali adiknya saat merasa adiknya tidak mendengarkan ucapannya dan benar saja, Rukia baru menoleh menatap kakaknya.

"Kau sedang membuat apa? Serius sekali?" tanya Hisana lembut, di langkahkannya kakinya menatap apa yang sedang di masak oleh sang adik. Kedua iris _violetnya _membulat seketika melihat 'sesuatu' yang tidak jelas bentuknya, bewarna hitam dan mengeluarkan bau aneh berada di dalam kuali.

"Ini apa?" gumamnya heran.

"Aku sedang membuat omelet," kata Rukia dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil mengangkat benda yang di katakan omelet itu ke atas piring. "Bentuknya memang sedikit berbeda dari yang di buku, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dari yang kubuat pertama kali," ujar Rukia polos.

Hisana menelan ludah paksa, apa yang dibuat Rukia itu sama sekali berbeda! Hisana bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu omelet!

"Memangnya kau membuatnya untuk siapa, Rukia? Kalau untuk sarapan, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu bangun pagi-pagi begini," ucap Hisana, ia tidak ingin kata-katanya melukai hati Rukia. Sebab dilihat dari sisi manapun, makanan yang dibuat Rukia itu tidak bisa dimakan.

"Itu…sebenarnya hari ini aku ada kencan," ujar Rukia jujur.

"…."

Suasana mendadak hening, Hisana terdiam menatap adiknya dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna dan alis terangkat tinggi. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Rukia.

"Serahkan pada kakakmu ini, Rukia," kata Hisana sambil menaikkan lengan bajunya dan mengambil sebuah pisau besar yang sudah di asah tajam. Rukia yang melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya sendiri hanya sweetdrop di tempat.

"Ano,,,kakak. Dia ingin aku membuat bekalnya sendiri," ingat Rukia begitu melihat Hisana yang sudah begitu bersemangat.

"…." Hisana hanya diam.

"Kak Hisana?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Khu khu khu khu,,,ternyata tanpa sepengetahuanku Rukia sudah beranjak dewasa ya. Tenang saja, akan kubuat kau pintar memasak sebuah bekal sempurna dalam waktu kurang dari sejam," tawa Hisana sambil tersenyum tipis dan menggosokkan pisau di tangannya pada daging di depannya.

"Heegh?"

Sedangkan Rukia, hanya membatu di tempat melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sudah seperti salah satu gurunya, Unohana Retsu yang meskipun sedang tersenyum lebar terlihat lebih mengerikan di bandingkan seringaian. Kelihatannya pagi ini akan menjadi kursus memasak paling mengerikan untuk Rukia.

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

"Fuhhhh~"

Rukia mengambil nafas lega, ia sangat beruntung bisa sampai di taman bermain ini dengan nyawa yang masih lengkap di badan. Sungguh, menaiki motor Ichigo membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa hidupnya selama seminggu! Apalagi ketika Ichigo dengan ganas menyalip mobil-mobil di jalan raya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi dan membuat mereka berdua di hadiahi umpatan kesal pengemudi lain.

Rukia sampai tidak berani melonggarkan pegangannya pada Ichigo, takut jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya itu maka tubuh mungilnya akan terbang ke belakang terbawa angin.

Ok! Rukia tahu kalau pemikirannya tadi berlebihan, kelihatannya kepalanya harus mengalami regenerasi akibat sikap berlebihan Ichigo di jalanan dan di rumahnya tadi. Apakah kalian tahu? Tadi pagi tepat ketika Rukia sedang bersiap-siap, Ichigo membunyikan klaksonnya cukup keras hingga membuat seisi rumah dan tetangga-tetangganya Rukia terlonjak kaget.

Hisana yang mengira ada keributan apa langsung menuju halaman depan, tapi tepat sebelum kakaknya sampai di bawah, Rukia yang lebih dulu sampai sudah dibawa lari Ichigo dengan motornya. Dalam hitungan detik Rukia keluar rumah dan dalam hitungan detik pula ia pergi meninggalkan rumah…bahkan sebelum pamit pada kakaknya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Rukia! Saat pakir tadi petugasnya ribut-ribut menyuruhku parkir di tempat yang lebih jauh, menyusahkan saja," omel Ichigo.

Rukia yang saat itu sedang duduk di dalah satu bangku untuk menunggu Ichigo yang sedang memakirkan motornya, menoleh menatap sang pemuda.

"Memangnya dimana kau memakirkan motormu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja di depan pintu masuk taman, kalau di sana lebih mudah saat ingin pulang," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia kembali _sweet drop_, di pandanginya Ichigo dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan mana-mungkin–kau–boleh–parkir–motormu-disana!

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo begitu menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Rukia padanya.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil tas yang tadi di letakkannya dan berjalan duluan di depan Ichigo. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Ichigo dan menjadi pusat perhatian di taman ini.

Lagi pula selain keributan yang di alaminya bersama Ichigo kemarin, Rukia sudah cukup lelah karena mengerjakan tugas rumah yang di berikan gurunya di kelas dan ditambah selang waktu kegiatannya di klub! Kali ini Rukia hanya ingin membebaskan pikirannya dengan bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain, sudah cukup lama ia tidak datang kemari.

"Dari pada berdiri di sini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja, Ichigo?" tawar Rukia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Ichigo.

"Kau semangat sekali?" tanya Ichigo kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan Rukia yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Soalnya sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain," jawab Rukia, matanya mulai melirik kesana-kemari mencari wahana yang akan dinaikinya. Ichigo yang melihat tingkah Rukia hanya bisa tertawa kecil dalam hati, sikap Rukia benar-benar seperti anak-anak yang baru pertama kali datang ke taman bermain.

Tidak percaya? Lihat saja mata Rukia yang berbinar penuh minat itu dan wajah polosnya yang menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri bergantian karena bingung dengan banyaknya wahana yang tersedia, siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum geli?

"Kalau kau kebingungan mencari wahana yang menarik, sebaiknya kau mengikutiku," kata Ichigo dengan nada bangga di dalam ucapannya.

Rukia yang sedang berjalan di depannya menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung bercampur penasaran, tanpa aba-aba Ichigo menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rukia hingga membuat wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Ikut aku," perintah Ichigo.

Rukia saat itu hanya menurut saja, tidak ada salahnya juga mengikuti saran Ichigo. Lagi pula yang mengajaknya berkencan itu adalah Ichigo sendiri bukan?

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

Ketika Ichigo mengatakan kalau ia mengetahui wahana yang menarik, Rukia akui kalau ia memang menurut saja waktu itu. Karena ia berpikir Ichigo sering ke tempat ini dan berpengalaman dalam setiap wahanya taman ini. Tapi kelihatannya kali ini ia harus menyesali tindakannya beberapa saat yang lalu itu sebab kali ini sang pemuda _orenji_ membawanya ke dalam…rumah hantu.

Sedikit bergidik ngeri, Rukia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Ichigo. Suasana sekitarnya benar-benar gelap, membuatnya takut bahkan untuk melangkah. Rukia memang bukan gadis penakut, bahkan untuk ukuran gadis seumurannya ia termasuk berani.

Namun, siapa yang tidak akan takut kalau kau akan masuk ke dalam salah satu rumah hantu yang di kenal paling mengerikan di _Jepang_ hanya sendirian?

Rumah hantu itu di buat khusus untuk pasangan, di mana setiap pasangan di haruskan memasuki pintu yang berbeda dan melewati labirin hingga akhirnya bertemu dan keluar dari rumah hantu bersama-sama.

Tentu saja di setiap labirin terdapat hantu! Terlebih ruangan di sana gelap gulita, angin dingin dari AC yang sengaja di setel sedemikian dingin dan suara-suara yang menakutkan yang diputar dari kaset, tidak ketinggalan boneka hantu Jepang yang dengan mengerikannya di gantung di atas atap juga beberapa orang yang menyamar menjadi hantu beseta aksesori aneh lainnya.

Kata penjaganya, itu untuk menguji kedekatan batin pasangan itu. Entah itu benar atau hanya untuk promosi agar tempat ini ramai, Rukia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Jadi pintu masuk Labirin-nya di sini?" ujar Ichigo, di depannya terdapat 2 pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat sudah agak lapuk hingga menambah kesan mengerikan di sana.

Rukia yang tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya kembali menatap pintu di depannya, bulu romanya entah kenapa berdiri begitu saja.

"I-ichigo? Kau yakin mau masuk ke sana?" tanya Rukia memastikan, dirinya masih ragu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di pastikan akan lebih mengerikan di banding pintu masuk labirin ini. Terlebih Rukia bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh serta jeritan takut pengunjung yang sudah masuk kemari sebelum dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Rukia?" tanya balik Ichigo, kedua alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Rukia yang mengaitkan lengan mungilnya di lengan kekar Ichigo, sebuah seringaian lebar langsung menghiasi wajah sang pemuda.

"Jadi seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang merupakan anggota komite ketertiban siswa takut pada rumah hantu, eh? Padahal semua hantu di sini hanya tiruan, aku bisa bayangkan wajah temanmu saat mendengar kondisimu seperti sekarang," lanjut Ichigo dengan nada meremehkan.

**CTAK! **_**"URUSAI, MIKAN!"**_

Ichigo terdiam, melihat gadis berambut hitam yang tadinya masih bergelayut di tangannya kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap tajam dengan kedua tangan yang bertolak di pinggang. Simpangan empat muncul di dahi Rukia, ia bisa merasakan kedua alis Rukia kini berdenyut kesal.

Rukia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda lalu dengan emosi yang tersulut ia membentak Ichigo –sang biang onar nomor 1 di sekolah- dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya.

"Jangan berpikir aku gadis lemah yang bergantung padamu! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan mendapat jalan keluar lebih dulu darimu dan keluar dari rumah hantu ini, KAU DENGAR!"

Dan dengan itu, Rukia membalikkan badannya hingga membelakangi Ichigo dan membuka pintu di depannya kemudian menutupnya dengan bantingan keras. Ichigo terperangah di tempatnya, tidak menyangka kalau gadis mungil itu tipe orang yang emosinya cepat tersulut. Dan ini pertama kalinya, seorang murid di sekolah membentaknya! MEMBENTAKNYA! Terlebih orang yang mendapat kehormatan ini seorang perempuan!

Ichigo kembali tersenyum senang, ia tidak salah pilih terhadap Rukia. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang lebih suka bersikap manja pada dirinya seolah ia orangtuanya. Dari pada siswa di sekolah yang menjelekkannya di belakang, Rukia lebih suka mengungkapkan langsung perasaannya bahkan memberinya julukan _'mikan'_.

'Gadis yang menarik,' batin Ichigo dalam hati. Tanpa menunggu, Ichigo membuka pintu di depannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

Rukia ingat kalau tadi ia berbicara dengan lantangnya pada Ichigo bahwa ia bisa menemukan pintu keluar dari labirin ini, tentu ia masih ingat karena itu baru terjadi kira-kira 30 menit yang lalu.

Rukia tahu kalau ia termasuk orang yang cepat tersulut emosinya jika sudah ada orang yang meledeknya dan kebiasaan buruknya ia akan melakukan tindakan apapun agar orang yang meledeknya itu tidak berani memandangnya rendah lagi, apapun itu bahkan jika ia tidak mampu. Intinya ia sering memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

Rukia tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya ini, jika ia sudah emosi ia kehilangan cara berpikir logisnya dan maju saja karena keberanian semata. Biasanya Rukia tidak akan menyesalinya karena umumnya akan berakhir manis, kecuali untuk yang satu ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih kesal dengan tindakan Ichigo hingga masuk begitu saja dan tidak melihat nama yang tertera di pintu, ia salah memasuki ruangan yang seharusnya untuk pasangan pria. Dan membuatnya harus berhadapan…dengan hantu yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Bodohnya, Rukia baru menyadari hal sepenting itu ketika akhirnya ia tersesat tepat di dalam labirin.

"Sekarang aku…berada di bagian apa?" ucapnya kebingungan. Kelihatannya gadis ini akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasanya begitu ia melupakan emosinya.

Rukia menoleh ke kiri lalu kanan, kakinya melangkah maju dan menemukan dua jalan berbeda arah. Rukia berjalan ke kanan lalu menemukan empat persimpangan, ketika merasa ragu Rukia membalikkan badannya menuju ke tempat semula…namun ia malah tersesat ke tempat yang memiliki 3 persimpangan lain.

Kening Rukia mengerut dalam, dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat berpikir. Bagaimana bisa? Rasanya tadi ia hanya berjalan sebentar dan jalan yang di laluinya tadi menghilang? Hey! Ini bukan seperti di film _Harry Potter_ dimana sebuah tangga bisa berubah sesuka hati'kan!

"_**Khu hu hu hu hu,"**_

Mendengar suara perempuan yang tertawa membuat Rukia yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sontak membalikkan badannya, tapi ia tidak melihat apapun di belakangnya. Salah satu alis Rukia terangkat, ia yakin kalau tadi merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya tapi kemana dia?

"…Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," ujarnya kemudian sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, menganggap apa yang di dengarnya itu hanyalah angin lalu.

"_**Kau mau kemana, gadis manis? Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini,"**_

**GLEK!**

Rukia menelan ludah paksa, suara itu terdengar lagi tapi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya seolah wanita itu tepat di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan seketika terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang wanita yang menggunakan gaun bewarna merah, berkulit putih sangat pucat seperti mayat, memiliki rambut panjang sebahu dan memakai masker menatap Rukia. Dari gerakan matanya kelihatannya orang itu sedang tersenyum pada Rukia, namun gadis itu malah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ano,,, apa yang anda laku-"

"Apakah aku cantik?" tanya wanita itu, memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Eh?" gumam Rukia.

"Apakah aku cantik?" wanita itu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Rukia dibuat bingung untuk menjawab, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan wanita itu cantik atau tidak jika yang bersangkutan menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah anda," jawab Rukia jujur, sedikit rasa curiga terasa dari ucapannya.

"Oh, lalu aku akan membukanya," balas wanita itu sambil memberi gestur akan membuka maskernya. Rukia menunggu hingga wanita itu selesai dan langsung terkesiap begitu wanita itu memperlihatkan senyumnya tanpa terhalang apapun.

Benar-benar senyum murninya yang terlihat jelas tanpa penghalang sampai-sampai membuat geraham belakang dan lidah wanita itu terlihat jelas begitu ia tersenyum karena ia tidak memiliki pipi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku cantik?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Rukia membatu di tempat, seluruh saraf motorik di tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk segera lari dari sana namun otaknya tidak menjalankan perintah. Rukia tahu hantu jenis apa yang ada di depannya ini, _Kuchisake-onna_! Ia wanita bermulut sobek yang terkenal membunuh orang yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sama setiap di ajukannya. _Apakah ia cantik?_

Dan jika orang itu lari, maka ia akan mengejarnya dengan sebuah sabit. Seperti dilakukannya sekarang pada Rukia yang entah kenapa tubuhnya kembali bergerak.

"**Kyaaaaaa!"**

Rukia berteriak sekuat tenaga, kakinya digerakannya dengan cepat! Tanpa menoleh ke kanan atau kiri, Rukia mengambil langkah ke labirin apapun sesuai instingnya!

"**TUNGGUUUU~ BERHENTI KAU!"**

Gadis itu kembali menambah kecepatan berlarinya begitu mendengar suara Kuchisake-onna di belakangnya. Diam-diam ia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut setengah mati begitu melihat wanita itu mengejarnya cepat hingga beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan sebuah sabit yang terlihat mengkilap terkena cahaya remang-remang.

Apakah Kuchisake-onna ini manusia yang benar-benar sedang berpura-pura? Kalau benar begitu kenapa sabit di tangannya terlihat begitu nyata! Tidak LUCU kalau Rukia tertangkap oleh seseorang yang mencoba menyamar jadi hantu namun terlalu mendalami perannya!

"**KUBILANG BERHENTI!" **perintah hantu itu tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya untuk mengejar Rukia.

Rukia kembali menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya memutih saat melihat sabit di tangan hantu itu**. "Mana mungkin aku akan berhenti, bodoh!"** tolak Rukia.

Tiba-tiba nafas Rukia kembali terasa sesak, ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh. Padahal tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan karena membuat bekal dan langsung dibawa kabur oleh Ichigo. Tenaganya jelas sudah terkuras! Sayang sekali, sebab di belakangnya orang yang 'mungkin' menyamar jadi hantu itu masih mengejarnya.

Langkah Rukia yang semakin lemah memperdekat jarah antara ia dan sang hantu, Rukia sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Beruntunglah Rukia saat _kami-sama_ memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Ketika ia berbelok di Labirin terakhir ia bertemu cowok berambut orange yang memasang wajah terkejut begitu melihat Rukia dengan keringat bercucuran berlari ke arahnya.

"Rukia?"

Kurosaki Ichigo, langsung dibuat terheran-heran begitu Rukia dengan wajah bahagianya memeluk sang pemuda dengan sangat bersemangat sampai membuat Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah. "Hah?" hanyalah gumaman yang bisa dikatakan pemuda _orenji _itu.

Sebenarnya Ichigo baru sampai di sini beberapa menit yang lalu dan bermaksud menunggu Rukia, sebelum gadis itu datang dengan sendirinya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

Memang sih kalau tadi Ichigo sempat mendengar jeritan, tapi ia tidak berpikir kalau mungkin jeritan tadi berasal dari Rukia. Makanya saat merasakan tubuh Rukia yang berkeringat dingin dan sedikit gemetaran ia membiarkan sang gadis memeluknya lalu menenangkan sang gadis dengan memberi sentuhan ringan seperti mengelus rambut Rukia lembut.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai berlarian begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas begitu ia merasa lebih tenang, di tatapnya Ichigo yang kini balik menatapnya. Saat Rukia sadar kalau ia kini memeluk Ichigo dengan cepat gadis itu menjauh dengan wajah memerah.

"Ku,Kuchisake-onna," jawab Rukia kemudian, suaranya terdengar pelan tapi cukup untuk di dengar Ichigo.

"Kuchisake-onna?" ucap Ichigo mengulangi perkataan Rukia.

Rukia menangguk pelan, "Tadi dia mengejarku sambil memegang sabit, karena takut aku berlari tanpa arah di Labirin sebelum bertemu denganmu," jelasnya.

Ichigo yang mendengar penjelasan Rukia langsung melihat ke belakang Rukia, ia menemukan sekelebat bayangan bewarna merah sebelum menghilang. Berjalan ke sana tanpa rasa takut, Ichigo pergi ke tempat asal Rukia datang sambil berlari tadi dan di buat mengepalkan tinjunya kesal saat melihat sang hantu Kuchisake-onna yang bergantian gemetar saat melihat Ichigo menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan diri.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada datar namun penuh ancaman di dalamnya.

Hantu jadi-jadian bergaun merah itu terlihat berkeringat dingin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, "Ha-hanya mengejarnya, tidak perlu marah seperti itu kan, I-ichigo?" jawab sang hantu yang ternyata mengetahui nama sang pemuda.

Dengan alis berdenyut kesal, Ichigo tanpa aba-aba langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada sang tersangka. Membuat Rukia yang melihat adegan _live _itu terpaku di tempatnya.

"**Jangan pernah membuat Rukia ketakutan seperti itu lagi, KAU MENGERTI!"**

Dan acara rumah hantu siang ini, berakhir dengan teriakan membahana Ichigo yang terdengar sampai keluar wahana dan membuat pengunjung lain yang sedang menunggu giliran di luar mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar gertakan Ichigo yang jauh lebih mengerikan di bandingkan melihat hantu di sana.

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

"Dia temanmu?"

Rukia menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan kaget, tidak percaya, bingung dan heran bercampur menjadi satu. Ichigo yang sedang berjalan di samping gadis itu menangguk pelan. Kini mereka berdua –Rukia dan Ichigo- baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu tadi istirahat sejenak di sebuah meja café setelah Rukia mengeluh kalau badannya terasa lelah saat dikejar hantu jadi-jadian tadi.

"Lebih tepatnya, _Ishida Uryuu_ pemilik rumah hantu itu adalah temanku. Dia mendirikan wahana itu untuk biaya sekolah dan memaksa teman sekelas menjadi hantu di sana," jelas Ichigo singkat.

Rukia mengangguk kecil pertanda ia mengerti, wajar saja orang itu ketakutan waktu mengetahui jika Ichigo bersama dengannya. Kelihatannya orang itu ketinggalan berita tentang dirinya dan Ichigo yang sedang berstatus 'kekasih' meski terjadi karena kesalahan Rukia yang belum di katakan sang gadis pada Ichigo sampai sekarang. Dan penyebaran berita tentang mereka berdua, meluas lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga.

Rukia masih bisa merasakan kepalanya terasa berat saat tahu seisi sekolah mengetahui hubungannya dan Ichigo dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam! Apalagi Ichigo sempat datang ke kelasnya dan membawanya kabur begitu saja hanya untuk di ajak berkencan.

"Lalu, mana balasan terima kasihmu?"

Ucapan Ichigo selanjutnya menghentikan lamunan Rukia, di tatapnya Ichigo dengan wajah bertanya yang untungnya diketahui sang pemuda.

"Makan siang, kau berjanji membuatkannya kemarinkan?" kata Ichigo mengingatkan. "Atau kau tidak membawanya?" selidiknya.

Rukia yang sampai beberapa detik lalu masih terdiam langsung menggeleng cepat begitu menyadari apa yang diinginkan Ichigo, dengan cepat di keluarkannya sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal, Rukia meletakkannya di depan Ichigo dan dirinya sendiri.

"Berterima kasihlah, aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk membuatkanmu bekal ini," ujar Rukia.

Sebelah alis itu terangkat begitu melihat bekal Rukia yang tersedia di hadapannya, di bukanya kotak penutup bekal itu dengan ragu-ragu sambil sesekali menatap Rukia yang kini sedang tersenyum dengan bangganya.

**KREK!**

Tutup bekal itu terbuka, Ichigo membulatkan kedua irisnya dengan sempurna begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah kaki binatang berbentuk tentakel yang entah kenapa masih bergerak-gerak, bola-bola kecoklatan dengan saus kental bewarna merah darah, _onigiri _yang tidak berbentuk karena nasinya bertaburan entah kemana, sayuran yang di potong dadu tapi bewarna biru, ungu, pink dan warna aneh lainnya yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk sayuran juga terakhir minuman yang disediakan Rukia terlihat memiliki beberapa gelembung yang meletus-letus layaknya sebuah ramuan.

Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia yang masih menyimpan senyum bangganya, iris violetnya memperhatikan gerakan Ichigo, berharap pemuda itu secepatnya memakan makanannya dan memberikan komentar.

"Rukia, bisa kau bantu aku menjelaskan apa yang kau buat ini?" tanya Ichigo, iris _cinnamonnya _masih memperhatikan bekal istimewa Rukia.

Sementara Rukia sendiri kini tersenyum lebar dan dengan semangat menjelaskan masakannya pada pemuda di depannya. "Aku dibantu kakakku saat membuat bekal ini, ia sangat pintar memasak. Pertama ia menyuruhku membuat cumi sesuai petunjuknya, dia bilang seusai jalan-jalan kau harus menambah tenaga dengan memakan makanan laut," kata Rukia memulai penjelasannya.

Sesaat Ichigo sempat lega ketika tahu Rukia dibimbing kakaknya yang pintar memasak, tapi rasa lega itu hanya sebentar ketika Rukia menjelaskan cara membuat bekalnya.

"Aku buat cumi-cumi itu sesuai petunjuknya tapi kutambahkan beberapa bumbu, lalu kubuat bola-bola daging dengan saus aneh yang kebetulan ada di dapur, tidak lupa ketika memasak sayuran kutambahkan warna yang mencolok agar lebih menarik dan terakhir saat membuat onigiri aku sedikit kesusahan karena masih panas jadi bentuknya memang sedikit aneh. Kujamin kau menyukai masakanku, Ichigo!" komentar gadis itu di akhir penjelasannya.

Mungkin Rukia tidak sadar jika ia menjelaskan makanannya sangat bersemangat hingga menarik perhatian pelayan bahkan orang-orang di sekitar café, mereka melihat masakan Rukia untuk Ichigo dengan tatapan penasaran…sebelum wajah mereka berubah membiru saat menatap bekal itu.

Dengan cepat mereka mencuci mata dengan makanan lain yang lebih 'layak'. Beberapa orang bahkan menatap iba pada Ichigo, menyemangati pemuda itu untuk menjalani 'rintangan' di hadapannya.

Ichigo sendiri kini dilanda bingung, ia ragu akan memakan bekal itu atau tidak, ia sudah kehilangan selera makannya dalam sekejab tadi. Ia ragu apakah perutnya masih baik-baik saja setelah menerima masakan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin memakannya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia, gadis itu kelihatannya sadar dengan keterdiamannya. Ichigo bermaksud mengembalikan kotak bekal itu pada Rukia karena nafsu makannya hilang, sebelum ia menyadari rasa kecewa yang lebih dulu menyampiri wajah Rukia. Ok! Ichigo memang seorang biang onar dan suka melakukan tindak kekerasan, tapi ia paling anti main tangan dengan wanita dan juga tidak suka jika air mata perempuan mengalir karenanya. Apalagi saat memikirkan bahwa Rukia membuatkan bekal ini khusus untuknya.

"Tentu saja kumakan," jawab Ichigo, senyum lebar ia usahakan terpampang di wajahnya. "Kau sudah susah payah membuatnya, apapun bentuknya tapi aku akan memakannya," lanjutnya kemudian.

Senyum Rukia yang sempat pudar kembali merekah, di amatinya Ichigo yang sedang mengambil suapan pertamanya menggunakan sendok. Ichigo berusaha tidak terlihat gugup saat memasukkan 'benda' itu ke mulutnya, berpasang-pasang mata di sana menonton perjuangannya hingga ruangan itu kini tanpa sadar diliputi keheningan.

**GLUP!**

Makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya, Ichigo kini mengunyahnya sambil menutup mata, menunggu reaksi yang terjadi sampai kelopak matanya terbuka kembali bersamaan dengan sendok yang dipegangnya terjatuh, menyuruh orang-orang yang menonton menahan nafas.

"Enak sekali," komentar Ichigo pelan.

Mata Rukia langsung berbinar senang, orang-orang yang menonton terdiam dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'. Ternyata di luar dugaan, meski memiliki bentuk yang tidak meyakinkan namun rasanya sungguh enak. Salah satu keajaiban yang diciptakan seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau itu pasti enak," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum kembali ditambah dengan salah satu jempolnya yang teracung, membuat Ichigo yang melihat senyumnya terpana. Dan juga mengembalikan keramaian yang sempat menghilang di café tempat mereka berdua duduk, pengunjung di café itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ichigo yang baru sadar beberapa saat kemudian langsung melanjutkan makannya, lalu kembali terhenti ketika melihat Rukia yang hanya diam sambil memandanginya yang sedang makan.

"Kau tidak ikut makan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo kemudian menggeleng, "Tadi pagi aku hanya sempat membuat bekal untuk satu orang, kurasa aku akan makan setelah pulang dari sini saja," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam, ditatapnya bergantian antara bekal dan di hadapannya dengan Rukia. Kemudian, dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah Ichigo menggeser letak kotak bekal itu ke tengah meja. "Kita makan bekal ini berdua," ucapnya.

"Hah?" gumam Rukia, di tatapnya Ichigo dengan pandangan yang mengatakan tidak-perlu–mengkhawatirkan–ku.

"Aku akan susah kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah kencan kita hanya karena tidak makan," ujar pemuda itu.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang mengatakan bagian 'susah' dan 'tidak makan'. Tapi gadis itu kemudian menurut lalu mengambil salah satu sendok yang ada di meja dan menghabiskan bekal yang dibuatnya tadi bersama Ichigo dengan wajah memerah.

Sebenarnya, baik Ichigo maupun Rukia bisa memesan makanan yang memang tersedia di café tempat mereka sekarang hingga tidak perlu kembali ditatap pengunjung café karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi memang lebih baik jika mereka tidak tahu, sebab kedekatan mereka setelah ini tidak akan terbentuk jika mereka memesan makanan yang ada di café.

.

***# CHERRY #***

.

Rukia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, rasa lelah mulai menghampiri gadis ini. Kedua iris violetnya menatap jam yang melingkar manis ditangannya, pukul 5 sore. Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari 8 jam sejak ia dan Ichigo datang ke taman bermain ini, wajar saja jika kini semua tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

"Rukia, bisa kau temani aku sebentar?"

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika mendengar suara Ichigo, dilihatnya sang pemuda tengah masuk ke salah satu toko yang ada di gerbang keluar taman. Mengangguk kecil, Rukia mengikuti langkah sang pemuda dari belakang di sertai rasa penasaran mengapa pemuda itu ingin masuk ke toko aksesoris wanita di tempat ini, apa mungkin Ichigo ingin memberinya hadiah?

Wajah Rukia terasa memanas saat pemikiran tadi muncul di kepalanya, segera digelengkan kepalanya kuat melupakan pikiran konyolnya barusan, mana mungkin Ichigo ingin memberinya hadiah?

Ayolah, Ichigo bukan tipe laki-laki romantis yang akan menawarkannya rangkaian bunga mawar sambil bersimpuh dan mencium tangan kanannya layaknya seorang putri!

"Kau ingin mengambil itu?" tanya Rukia, begitu kedua matanya melihat sepasang gelang dan ikat rambut bewarna pink dengan corak bunga sakura kini berada di tangan Ichigo.

"Ya, besok hari ulang tahun adik perempuanku," jawab Ichigo. Pemuda itu kembali menelusuri toko mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Rukia membatu di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan Ichigo tadi dalam benaknya. "Heegh? A-adik? Jadi kau mempunyai seorang adik?" ujarnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ichigo berbalik menatap Rukia, kedua alisnya saling bertautan. "Kenapa? Memangnya aku belum memberitahumu?" tanya balik sang pemuda.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, ia tahu kalau Ichigo dan Kaien itu bersaudara saja sudah membuatnya kaget. Sekarang ia mendapatkan informasi baru kalau ternyata Ichigo dan Kaien memiliki adik?

"Kalau kau mau, akan ku ajak kau menemui mereka besok. Memperkenalkanmu pada mereka bukanlah rencana yang buruk," ujar Ichigo sambil menyeringai lebar, sebuah rencana terpikir di otaknya.

.

***# To be continued #***

.

Apakah hanya perasaan Mira saja atau akhir ceritanya memang terlalu….garing? (=.=")

Mira memang agak kekurangan ide pas bagian endingnya, soalnya takut buat yang lebih panjang dari ini. *kebiasaan buruk sang author*

Ya sudahlah, yang penting Chapter 2 selesai! *lompat2 kelinci*

Untuk info, Mira putuskan bahwa chapter 3 besok adalah chapter final dari CHERRY! Adakah yang penasaran? Apakah Rukia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan meninggalkan Ichigo? Atau kedua muda-mudi ini menjadi pasangan serasi nantinya?

Silahkan menunggu dengan sabar sebab jawabannya ada di chapter depan. ('w')

Untuk readers Mira sudah balas reviewnya lewat PM, bagi yang nggak login Mira jawab reviewnya di sini ya~

**Crystalline Arch: **Se-sekomputer? (OAO) Kaya'nya kita senasib ya. Semua data kita hilang. *jabat tangan* Fu fu fu jelas banget Chi-san cemburu waktu lihat Kaien dekat sama Rukia. *ngebayangin wajah Ichigo* Arigatou sudah review ya~ (n_n) Jangan lupa baca chapter depan~

**Arienne39:** Sekarang sudah update! Gomennasai sudah buat Arienne lama menunggu. Arigatou sudah review ya~ jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini juga! (^U^)

**chappy: **Arigatou sudah review, chappy~ yupz, chappy benar! Awalanya Mira mau buat sms salah kirim, tapi gak jadi karena Mira putuskan untuk sedikit mengerjai Rukia di hadapan Chi-san. *woy!* Jangan lupa baca chapter depan ya~

Ok! Balas reviewnya selesai! Sekarang saatnya berpisah!

Sampai chapter depan, readers! Jangan lupa Review untuk chapter ini! Semakin banyak review maka Mira akan semakin semangat buat updatenya~

Sayounara~ (n_n)

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


	3. Happy Birthday

Akhirnya~ Mira berhasil update! *nangis terharu* (T.T)

Maafkan Mira karena _update_ yang terlalu lama, _minna_! Mira benar-benar menyesal karena telah membuat _readers _menunggu. m(_ _)m

Sebenarnya Mira punya sedikit kabar kalau chapter ini bukanlah chapter final, chapter final akan Mira tampilkan di chapter 4 nanti karena fic ini di luar dugaan sudah terlalu panjang.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!_ Terima Kasih kepada _readers_ dan _silent readers_ yang sudah bersedia membaca dan menunggu fic Mira, memberikan komentarnya, memberikan fave dan follownya. Saat membaca review yang readers tuliskan Mira sampai senyum-senyum sendiri dan membacanya berulangkali sebagai motivasi. Hontou ni Arigatou! *nunduk hormat*

Yosh! Ayo kita mulai ceritanya! Happy Reading, minna~ (^u^)

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# CHERRY #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

.

**Disclamer: **Bleach bukan milik Mirai mine! Tite Kubo-sensei secara penuh memiliki hak atas Bleach! Mira hanya mempunyai kepemilikan SAH terhadap akun dan cerita fic ini.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing :** _Ichigo x Rukia_ slight _Kaien x Rukia_

**Genre :** Friendship and Romance

**Words : 7636** –murni panjang cerita-

**Warning **: typo(s), Alternated Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), alur kecepatan, bahasa tak formal! **Don't like? Don't read!** I have warned you so don't blame this pairing! *plak!*

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Cahaya keemasan memasuki celah-celah tirai kamar yang memiliki warna di dominasi _violet_, suara burung kecil yang bernyanyi di pagi hari untuk menyambut mentari pagi terdengar jelas dari pohon di samping jendela kamar. Di atas kasur seorang gadis tengah tertidur dengan damainya sambil membenamkan dirinya dari dinginnya udara pagi di bawah selimut tebal dan bantal empuknya.

Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan sepasang iris indah yang tersimpan di sana. Dengkuran halus yang teratur terdengar dari celah bibirnya yang ranum, sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat sebuah boneka kelinci putih yang diberikan seseorang padanya kemarin.

**KRIIIIING!**

Suara alaram yang berbunyi kemudian menganggu ketenangan di dalam kamar, sang gadis yang tengah tertidur terlihat terganggu dengan sumber suara yang berasal dari meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam serta kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai jam kecil yang terus berbunyi dan mengusik tidur pulasnya.

Ketika jemarinya mulai menyentuh jam tadi, dengan cepat di tekannya tombol yang berada di satu sisi jam dan menghentikan bunyi yang memekakan telinga itu.

Berhasil melaksanakan misinya, gadis tadi kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di bawahnya, mencoba kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sebelum suara lain yang jauh lebih keras datang ke kamarnya.

"_**Rukia, sekarang sudah pagi. Ayo bangun!"**_

Suara seorang perempuan dewasa terdengar dari balik pintu kamar sang gadis, tak selang beberapa waktu kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakan seorang perempuan berwajah serupa dengannya namun memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang, _Kuchiki Hisana_. Dia adalah kakak kandung dari gadis yang baru terjaga dari dunia mimpinya ini, _Kuchiki Rukia_.

"Ungh..,izinkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, Hisana-_nee_," gumam Rukia. Matanya masih terasa berat untuk terbuka, ia masih ingin melanjutkan tidur pagi harinya.

"Rukia!"

Menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah adik kandungnya ini, Hisana dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan berjalan ke kasur Rukia dan langsung menarik paksa selimut yang kini kembali menggulung tubuh Rukia.

"Cepat bangun dan sarapan di bawah!" tegas Hisana.

Tidak ingin mendapat teguran lebih keras lagi dan yakin kalau ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya setelah kedatangan Hisana, Rukia segera bangkit dari atas kasur.

Penampilan khas orang yang baru bangun tidur terlihat jelas pada dirinya, rambut hitamnya terlihat acak-acakan, matanya setengah terbuka serta kantong mata bewarna kehitaman dan wajahnya terlihat lesu, pertanda bahwa sang gadis beriris senada dengan kamarnya itu belum sepenuhnya terjaga.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di lemari dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Ya, sekali lagi Rukia mengalami kurang tidur sejak kencannya kemarin dengan _Kurosaki Ichigo_.

Cowok itu baru membawanya pulang jam 8 malam setelah makan malam bersama di luar, membuat Rukia mendapat ceramah dari Hisana yang khawatir lebih dari 3 jam hingga membuatnya tidur saat malam telah larut. Ceramah dari kakak kembaran dirinya itu baru berakhir saat suami Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya pulang dari kerja.

Dan di sinilah Rukia, terjebak dalam kemarahan Hisana. Kakak kembarnya itu sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah, namun jika sudah membuat masalah dengannya maka kemarahan Hisana lebih mengerikan dari pada suaminya, Byakuya.

"_Ohayou, Byakuya-nii sama,"_ sapa Rukia ketika melihat kakak iparnya sedang menyeduh kopi hitam panas di meja makan.

Byakuya melirik Rukia yang baru turun dari tangga sekilas sebelum membalas sapaan Rukia dengan sangat singkat _"Ohayou,"_ lalu kembali menikmati sarapan paginya yang sempat tertunda.

Rukia mengambil kursi dan mendudukan diri di meja makan bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk Byakuya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya Byakuya.

Di hadapan Rukia kini sudah tersedia telur mata sapi, sossis, roti, beberapa sayuran dan segelas susu, menu sarapan yang biasa di buat Hisana di hari Minggu seperti sekarang. Sarapan yang tergolong sehat, sesuai dengan Hisana yang selalu menyuruh orang-orang di rumah memakan makanan yang bebas lemak dan kalori.

"Lain kali, jangan pulang terlalu larut, Rukia. Hisana mencemaskanmu seharian," ujar Byakuya angkat suara, iris hitam kelamnya menatap Rukia tajam. Rukia menghentikan sarapannya, menatap Byakuya dan mengangguk kecil menandakan kalau ia mengerti.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin pandangan Byakuya ini terlihat normal seperti kebanyakan kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Tapi bagi Rukia yang sudah kenal dan tahu persis sikap Byakuya, ia mempunyai firasat tersendiri kalau Byakuya sudah lelah menenangkan Hisana dan memintanya jangan mengulangi hal yang sama jika tidak mau uang jajan bulanannya dikurangi.

Sudut mata Rukia kemudian menangkap jam yang terpasang di dinding ruang makan, pukul 7 pagi. Seingatnya kemarin sebelum mengatarnya ke rumah, Ichigo mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan menjemput Rukia untuk pergi ke rumah keluarganya.

Jujur, Rukia merasa keberatan dengan tawaran itu. Bukannya benci atau apa, tapi biasanya jika kita sudah mengenalkan lawan jenis ke hadapan orang tua sendiri bukankah itu berarti lamaran dan sejenisnya?

Rukia belum siap untuk itu, terlebih lagi hubungan ia dan Ichigo masih belum cukup seminggu malah baru 3 hari dengan sekarang. Apa pemuda itu tidak terlalu cepat membuat keputusan?

Tapi ketika melihat kalau sekarang sudah pukul 7 rasanya Ichigo tidak akan datang. Ichigo bilang akan menjemput Rukia pagi-pagi karena rumah keluarganya berada di _Tokyo_, Rukia berpendapat kalau mereka akan naik shinkasen yang berangkat pukul 7 pagi agar lebih cepat dan menghemat waktu.

Namun, melihat kenyataan bahwa Ichigo jam sekarang masih belum datang menjemputnya dan tidak ada kabar seperti pesan dan telepon dari sang pemuda. Rukia merasa kalau rencana itu batal, bisa saja Ichigo tiba-tiba diajak latihan basket oleh Kaien karena pertandingan timnya yang sudah dekat.

Entah Rukia harus senang atau sedih sekarang, harusnya ia merasa senang karena hari ini bisa istirahat tapi ia juga harus bersedih karena sejak Kaien menjadi pelatih sementara klub basket Ichigo, waktu ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut raven itu berkurang.

"Bagaimana, Hisana? Orang itu sudah pergi?"

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri ketika mendengar kembali suara Byakuya, kini di sampingnya berdiri Hisana yang sedang memegang piring kotor bekas sarapan sambil sesekali melihat ke luar jendela di samping ruang makan.

"Dia masih belum pergi, sudah lebih dari sejam ia berdiri di sana. Kenapa tidak diajak masuk ke dalam saja, Byakuya-_sama_? Mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang di rumah ini," komentar Hisana.

Byakuya menggeleng pelan, "Terlalu berbahaya, menurutmu apa sebaiknya aku panggil polisi saja?" saran Byakuya, tangannya kini sudah sibuk menekan beberapa digit angka dari ponselnya.

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pembicaraan 2 anggota keluarganya barusan. Siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu di luar sana?

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, Hisana-_nee_?" tanya Rukia, melepaskan pertanyaan di pikirannya dalam satu kalimat barusan pada Hisana. Hisana menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, ketika ingat kalau Rukia belum mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka Hisana segera buka mulut.

"Sejak pagi tadi, ada orang asing yang berdiri di depan rumah kita," jelas Hisana.

"Orang asing?" gumam Rukia, rasa penasaran menyelimutinya. Jarang sekali ada orang asing yang muncul di rumah mereka, biasanya kebanyakan tamu akan langsung memencet bel dan masuk ke dalam, bukannya menunggu di luar begitu saja.

"Ia berdiri di depan rumah kira-kira pukul 6 tadi sebelum Rukia bangun, awalnya kukira ia menunggu seseorang atau mencari alamat dan ingin menghampirinya tapi Byakuya-_sama _melarangku," lanjut Hisana kemudian.

"Aku melarangmu karena orang itu terlihat berbahaya, Hisana," ujar Byakuya, menyanggah perkataan Hisana yang memberi kesan bahwa ia orang yang overprotektif terhadap istrinya.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Byakuya tadi berhasil Rukia terdiam, perasaan tidak tenang menghampirinya seketika. Jangan katakan padanya kalau orang asing itu…

"Se-seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Rukia sedikit ragu.

"Seorang pemuda berambut orange terang dengan alis berkerut dan dandanan mencolok yang menggunakan motor bewarna hitam," jawab Byakuya.

"Tapi kalau di lihat dari dekat dia lumayan tampan lho, Byakuya-_sama_," ucap Hisana, membela pemuda orenji dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Meski kau bilang begitu aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu bertemu orang asing yang belum jelas begitu, Hisana," kata Byakuya tegas.

Hisana mengerutkan alisnya kesal, bagaimanapun juga Byakuya itu terlalu khawatir berlebihan padanya. Pernah suatu kali Hisana berbelanja lebih lama dari biasanya karena mencari bahan makan malam yang sudah habis di minimarket dekat rumah mereka dan Byakuya nyaris menelpon polisi setempat karena berpikir istrinya diculik atau mengalami kecelakaan di jalan pulang.

Jangan heran mengapa Byakuya bisa menghubungi polisi sesukanya seperti menghubungi _food chatering_, laki-laki tampan ini bekerja sebagai seorang inspektur di _Kepolisian Karakura_. Menghubungi polisi yang merupakan bawahannya bisa ia lakukan sesukanya.

Ketika Hisana sampai di rumahnya sepulang belanja di tempat lain, ia hanya bisa membatu di tempat melihat rumahnya di kerumuni mobil polisi dengan sirine yang memekakkan telinga lengkap dengan orang-orang yang berkerumun dan Rukia yang menangis histeris seolah rumahnya baru saja menjadi TKP pembunuhan.

"Kuharap kau setuju dengan pemikiranku, Rukia. Bukankah kakak iparmu ini orang yang punya kecemasan berlebihan?" kata Hisana, meminta persetujuan dari Rukia.

Tidak mendengar sahutan Rukia, Hisana menoleh ke kursi tempat adiknya masih duduk manis beberapa saat lalu kini sudah kosong. Matanya berkedip sebentar sebelum mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Byakuya dimana iris hitam miliknya membulat sempurna.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang tertutup keras beberapa detik kemudian membuat pasangan suami-istri itu menoleh seketika, menatap horor pintu rumah mereka yang sudah memiliki sedikit retakan di pinggirnya. _Apakah Rukia yang melakukan ini?_ batin mereka berdua.

Sementara gadis yang tengah di bicarakan, tidak menanggapi retakan pintu yang dibuatnya dan berlari menuju pagar rumah secepat yang ia bisa. Ada yang harus ia pastikan sekarang ini, jika dugaannya tidak salah maka seharusnya orang itu,

Langkah Rukia terhenti begitu melihat sosok seorang pemuda orange yang memakai jaket hitam sedang berdiri bersandar pada motor hitam di belakangnya, senyum lebar dimunculkan sang pemuda begitu melihat Rukia.

Benarkan? Apa yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi menjadi kenyataan…

Kurosaki Ichigo, kini sedang berdiri dan melambai ke arahnya. Bertepatan dengan kedatangan Hisana dan Byakuya yang menyusul Rukia ke teras, kelihatannya…hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Rukia.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

"_**Tambah."**_

Tersangka orang asing yang dibicarakan beberapa menit lalu, Kurosaki Ichigo, kini dengan santainya duduk di meja makan dengan hidangan sarapan yang masih mengepul di hadapannya. Sebuah mangkok kosong dengan butiran nasi di pinggirannya kini terarah pada dapur, menunggu untuk diisi.

Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan cemberut, bibirnya dimajukan hingga membuat yang dipandangi tertawa geli dalam hati. Sudah ia duga, gadis mungil ini pasti akan kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Iris _cinnamon_ Ichigo kemudian beralih dari Rukia pada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu, laki-laki berambut hitam kelam dengan wajah dingin yang terus memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk seolah ingin menendangnya keluar dari rumah Rukia sejak kedatangannya tadi. Merasa dirinya ditatap seperti ini, Ichigo memberikan seringai khasnya…bermaksud menantang sang 'tuan rumah' dan seringaiannya semakin lebar saat laki-laki itu menatapnya lebih tajam lagi.

"Wahh~ ternyata kekasih Rukia makannya lumanyan banyak juga ya~," suara Hisana terdengar -sangat- riang terdengar dari dapur. Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, kakak kandung Rukia itu sudah kembali dengan semangkok nasi di tangan kanannya dan semangkuk kare sisa makan malam kemarin di tangan yang lain.

"Sebab masakan yang anda buat terasa sangat enak, Hisana-_san_," komentar Ichigo manis, lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman ramah di wajahya.

Mendengar kalimat Ichigo membuat Hisana tersipu, semburat merah muda terlihat kontras di pipinya yang putih. Sedangkan…reaksi berbeda dilihatkan oleh Rukia dan Byakuya.

Rukia dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan alis yang terangkat tinggi, menatap Ichigo dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat dan keringat dingin di keningnya. Telunjuknya terarah pada Ichigo dengan gemetar dan tatapan syok, Hey! Bagimana mungkin Kurosaki Ichigo bersikap sesopan itu!

Dan Byakuya memberikan reaksi yang JAUH lebih berbeda, ia membatu di tempat dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan aura kelam di sekitarnya lengkap dengan simpangan empat merah besar di keningnya. Membuat siapa saja yang berada pada jarak ini akan mencari tempat perlindungan pertama dari amukan sang 'dewa sakura'.

Namun, kelihatannya reaksi Byakuya ini tidak memberikan pengaruh berarti pada Ichigo. Buktinya, pemuda itu masih santai menggunakan sumpitnya untuk mengambil nasi yang telah sampai di genggamannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat pemuda 'baik-baik' sepertimu datang ke kediaman kami, Kurosaki Ichigo," gumam Byakuya pelan dengan penekanan mendalam pada kata 'baik-baik'. Sifat _posesif_ untuk melindungi setiap anggota keluarganya dari orang berbahaya seperti 'Ichigo' kelihatannya sudah bangkit.

"Hmm? Aku hanya menjemput Rukia, kami akan berkencan," ujar Ichigo polos, tanpa menyaring ucapannya terlebih dahulu sehingga menimbulkan efek seperti menyiram minyak dalam api.

**CTAK!**

Simpangan empat di kening Byakuya semakin membesar, tangannya terkepal kuat dan iris matanya meihat setiap gerakan Ichigo dengan sangat 'detail'

"Berkencan? Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Byakuya, ia masih berusaha menahan sikap stay cool andalan miliknya.

"Pacar Rukia, memangnya kau tidak tahu?" kata Ichigo, menghentikan makannya dan meletakkan sumpit yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke atas meja. Iris cinnamon miliknya balik menatap iris kelabu Byakuya, sudah cukup! Ia tidak ingin dipandangi lagi dan ditanyai seperti seorang tersangka kejahatan yang menculik anak di bawah umur –atau memang itulah kenyataannya-.

"Kau kakak ipar yang buruk sekali, apa kau terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak memperhatikan adikmu yang manis, eh?" lanjutnya kemudian.

**TRANG!**

Byakuya merasa sebuah _katana _baru saja menusuk ulu hatinya, apa-apaan orang ini! Seenaknya masuk dan makan di rumahnya bahkan memberi komentar pedas serta melawan tuan rumahnya sendiri!

Memang pernah ada perumpamaan 'Tamu adalah RAJA' namun kelihatannya kiasan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagi kondisi Byakuya saat ini. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, urat nadi kepalanya mengeras dan tatapannya pada Ichigo memiliki arti seolah-olah ia ingin membunuh sang pemuda dan membuatnya terlihat seperti kecelakaan.

Hisana dan Rukia yang sudah lebuh dulu menyadari akan adanya _Perang Dunia III _di dapur kecil mereka segera angkat kaki dari sana dan kelihatannya mereka mengambil keputusan yang tepat…

…sebab beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi, bunyi piring yang pecah serta beberapa teriakan amukan tidak jelas terdengar dari dalam dapur.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Ichigo, kelopak matanya ditutupnya erat agar debu yang berterbangan akibat hembusan angin di sekitarnya tidak masuk ke mata.

Saat ini, ia sedang menaiki motor Ichigo bersama dengan sang pemuda, menerobos jalanan dengan kecepatan –sangat- tinggi setelah Ichigo dengan ajaibnya keluar dari dapur rumahnya tanpa luka sedikitpun dan langsung membawanya kabur dari rumahnya selang sepersekian detik kemudian.

Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hingga pemuda itu bisa selamat dari -amukan- kakaknya namun ia tidak berani bertanya, terlebih setelah melihat ekspresi Byakuya yang keluar dari rumah setelah melihat kepergian mereka. Oh, Rukia berjanji tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah kakaknya saat itu. Kelihatannya nanti ia harus membantu Hisana untuk membereskan kekacauan di dapurnya.

Membuka perlahan kedua matanya, Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat melihat stasiun kereta api sudah berada jauh di belakangnya. Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya 'Apa mereka berdua tidak akan naik kereta api?'

Melihat kenyataan kalau jarak antara _Karakura_ dan _Tokyo_ cukup jauh rasanya tidak mungkin jika mereka hanya menaiki motor ke sana. Menggunakan _shinkasen _saja memakan waktu 2 setengah jam, tentu saja jika memakai motor akan memakan waktu kira-kira setengah hari.

Menatap punggung Ichigo yang masih mengendarai motornya, Rukia memberanikan diri bertanya. "Ichigo, kita tidak pergi dengan kereta api?"

Ichigo menoleh sebentar pada Rukia sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada jalan raya, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Kening Rukia mengerut, jika mereka tidak naik kereta api lalu bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke _Tokyo_?

"Lalu kita pergi ke Tokyo dengan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepeda motor," ujar Ichigo.

"Ooh, begitu," Rukia menanggapi.

Hening sejenak, tidak ada yang berbicara baik Rukia maupun Ichigo. Rukia merasa ada yang mengganjal dan berpikir ulang maksud dari jawaban Ichigo ke dalam otaknya, berbagai pertimbangan kemudian muncul dalam pemikirannya.

Pertama, jarak antara Karakura dan Tokyo cukup jauh jika menaiki shinkasen akan masuk ke dalam bawah tanah melewati laut sedangkan kalau lewat jalur transportasi darat biasa harus memutar melewati beberapa kota kecil dekat perbukitan.

Rukia mulai menimbang-nimbang, jika menggunakan _shinkasen_ memakan waktu 2 setengah jam berarti jika memakai sepeda motor. Kini Rukia berusaha menghitung dalam pikirannya, membayangkan sederet angka dan beberapa rumus matematika untuk mendapatkan hasilnya.

Tak lama kedua bola mata Rukia membulat sempurna, ia berhasil jawabannya. Menggunakan sepeda motor akan memakan waktu kira-kira 6 setengah jam!

"_**ICHIGO!"**_

Dan pekikan keras dari Rukia, berhasil membuat seluruh pengguna jalan saat itu menoleh pada mereka berdua.

"Apa kau bodoh! Mengendarai sepeda motor ke Tokyo memakan waktu setengah hari!" pekik Rukia.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo balik, sebelas alisnya terangkat heran mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Maksudku, kita seharusnya berhenti di stasiun dan naik kereta selanjutnya untuk pergi ke Tokyo!" jawab Rukia.

"Aku tidak suka naik kereta," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin pergi ke sana dengan motor!" emosi Rukia mulai tersulut, apa pemuda berambut orenji ini tidak mengerti betapa jauhnya ibu kota negara jepang itu?

"Kita bisa sampai lebih cepat dari itu tahu. Kau cukup diam dan pegangan erat-erat!" balas Ichigo.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa diam begitu saja! Kau pikir aku akan terima begitu saja menaiki motor selama 6 jam denganmu!"

Rukia kembali melawan, tidak mau kalah dalam perang mulut antara ia dan Ichigo. Meskipun ia perempuan dan lawannya adalah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo ia pantang mengalah. Tidak ada kata 'mengalah' dalam kamus hidup seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Dan karena pemikiran Rukia inilah, perdebatan yang terjadi antara dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala ini terus terjadi meski kini mereka masih berada di atas motor mereka, melintasi jalan raya yang saat itu sedang ramai dengan kecepatan tinggi diselingi perdebatan tak berguna yang tidak tahu kapan mempunyai jalan penyelesaian. Berikan tepuk tangan meriah pada pasangan pengendara motor nekat kita ini.

"Jadi, dengarkan aku dulu!" ucap Ichigo akhirnya, ia mulai lelah melakukan dua pekerjaan secara bersamaan sejak tadi, antara mengendarai motornya dan menyelesaikan perdebatannya dengan Rukia.

Ketika ia tidak mendengar suara Rukia lagi, Ichigo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau pikir aku akan membawau ke Tokyo tanpa berpikir panjang? Aku sudah sering pergi ke Tokyo lewat sini dan tahu jalan pintas yang lain. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis sepertimu berjemur di bawah matahari seharian lebih," jelas Ichigo. Ia harap penjelasannya barusan bisa di mengerti Rukia dengan mudah sehingga ia bisa kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Namun kelihatannya, penjelasan yang di berikan Ichigo sedikit berlebihan. Buktinya, kini akibat ucapan Ichigo wajah Rukia kini sudah bewarna merah padam.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagi Rukia di panggil 'seorang gadis' oleh laki-laki lain selain anggota keluarganya, sebab di antara teman-temannya Rukia termasuk gadis yang cukup tomboy. Dan mengingat Ichigo sebagai orang yang petama, wajar membuat pipinya bersemu merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Sayang sekali, pemuda orenji ini tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

"Kelihatannya kita harus istirahat sebentar."

Suara Ichigo yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Rukia membuat sang gadis membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Sinar matahari terik yang menyambutnya kemudian membuat mata Rukia terasa silau karena kelebihan intensitas cahaya, untunglah beberapa saat kemudian matanya bisa menyesuaikan sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Ketika melihat sekelilingnya Rukia sadar kalau kini mereka berada di _Rest Area_, salah satu tempat yang digunakan pengguna kendaraan bermotor untuk beristirahat sejenak di tengah perjalanannya, tempat seperti ini sering berada di tepi jalan.

"Kau mau minum, Rukia?"

Menoleh ketika mendengar namanya di panggil, Rukia melihat Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis dengan uang recehan di tangannya, menunggu jawaban Rukia sebelum menekan beberapa tombol di hadapannya. Dan langsung ia lakukan begitu Rukia memberi respon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai di mana?" tanya Rukia begitu ia mendekati Ichigo untuk mengambil minuman dingin yang di sodorkan sang pemuda padanya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo ketus.

**UHUK!**

Memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak karena tersedak minuman yang baru saja di minumnya, Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tidak tahu? Jangan bilang padaku kalau kita tersesat!"

"Huh? Aku tidak ingat mengatakan kita tersesat," ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak tahu!" balas Rukia dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung pada Ichigo.

"Aku **_hanya_** tidak tahu nama daerahnya, bukan arahnya. Dari sini kira-kira kurang dari 30 menit lagi untuk sampai di Tokyo," kata Ichigo dengan penekanan pada kata 'hanya' dan berhasil membuat Rukia membeku di tempat.

Rukia tidak habis berpikir, apa perasaannya saja atau Ichigo memang tipe orang yang suka membuat kejutan? Orang ini nyaris membuatnya jantungan! Bayangkan saja kalau kau harus tersesat di tempat asing hanya berdua dengan seorang cowok!

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" gumam Rukia, ditatapnya Ichigo yang sedang meminum kopi kalengannya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Jika Tokyo memang sudah dekat dari sini, lalu kenapa kita berhenti?"

Rukia bersumpah saat ia bertanya tadi ia bisa melihat Ichigo yang menyeringai tipis di antara kegiatan minumnya dan ia tahu jika ada 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan remaja ini.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, eh? Seharusnya kukatakan padamu dari awal," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia yang tidak bisa menangkap makna dari ucapan Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu penjelasan berikutnya dari sang pemuda.

"Lihat sekelilingmu, Rukia," perintah Ichigo.

"Eh? Aku sudah melihatnya tadi, bukankah kita ada di _Rest Area_?" tanya Rukia polos.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan pandangan malas, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Rukia dan berjalan cepat hingga membuat Rukia secara otomatis mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ichigo? Kita mau kemana?"

Ichigo hanya diam tidak menjawab membuat alis Rukia berkerut semakin dalam, meski begitu entah kenapa perasaan Rukia menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Ichigo. Dan karena Rukia terpasuk tipe orang yang lebih mempercayai instuisinya sendiri di banding logika, maka ia memutuskan patuh dan mengikuti Ichigo saja.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Rukia yang berada di belakangnya otomatis menabrak punggung kokoh Ichigo yang ternyata cukup keras untuk membuat hidungnya memerah.

"Kurasa di sini sudah cukup," ujar Ichigo pelan.

Rukia yang saat itu sedang menggosok hidungnya yang memerah –karena benturan tadi- refleks menoleh dari belakang punggung Ichigo, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan sang pemuda. Dan di detik itu juga kedua iris violetnya membulat sempurna, hal yang dilihatnya kini sungguh luar biasa.

Di depan Rukia terlihat hamparan laut lepas bewarna biru, air laut terlihat berkilau karena pantulan dari sinar matahari, langit biru dengan sedikit awan serta beberapa burung camar yang berterbangan menjadi latar belakang yang indah untuk laut itu. Pada bagian kanan Rukia juga terlihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang berasal dari kota Tokyo, menandakan kalau kota itu sudah dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Setiap pulang ke Tokyo, aku selalu mampir ke sini. Pemandangan di sini selalu membuat rasa lelahku hilang," komentar Ichigo.

"Karena itu kau tidak suka naik kereta?" tanya Rukia.

"Begitulah, jika naik kereta kau akan lewat jalur bawah tanah di bawah laut sehingga tidak bisa melihat ini," jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi kau sudah lama tahu tempat seindah ini? Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku lebih cepat! Tempat ini luar biasa!" puji Rukia, bola matanya terlihat berbinar senang.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, "Kau orang pertama yang melihatnya."

Menoleh ke arah Ichigo, Rukia dapat melihat senyum pemuda itu berganti dengan pandangan kosong pada laut lepas di hadapannya. "Meski ingin mengajak seseorang kemari tapi aku tidak punya teman," lanjutnya.

Rukia terpana, ia tidak tahu kalau Ichigo tidak punya teman. Ia memang tahu kalau Ichigo termasuk siswa bermasalah di sekolah, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Ichigo tidak punya teman. Entah kenapa, mendengar Ichigo mengatakan hal itu ada bagian dari hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Apa benar Ichigo tidak punya teman?

Pertanyaan itu muncul di otak Rukia, gadis itu memandang laut di depannya sama dengan yang di lakukan oleh Ichigo. Suasana akrab yang tadi sempat muncul tiba-tiba menghilang ketika keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Rukia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo, ia masih memikirkan pertanyaan yang menganggu pikirannya tadi hingga ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal yang tidak benar. Ada yang salah dari ucapan Ichigo!

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Tanpa sadar, Rukia berteriak. "Kalau kau bilang begitu, nanti kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai teman! Bukankah kau kapten dari tim basket yang terkenal? Orang-orang di tim mempercayaimu dan kau bilang mereka bukan temanmu? Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang tidak begitu peka sepertimu, _strawberry_!"

Kelihatannya sikap asli Rukia kembali terbebaskan, ia membentak seorang Kurosaki Ichigo karena emosinya yang kembali tersulut. Dan Rukia masih belum sadar hingga beberapa detik kemudian disaat ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Kedua iris _cinnamon _milik Ichigo membulat lebar, kata-kata Rukia barusan terasa menancap di hatinya. Biasanya jika ada seseorang yang menasehatinya seperti sekarang, ia lebih memilih tidak menanggapinya dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai angin lalu. Namun kali ini berbeda, ucapan Rukia begitu masuk ke dalam hatinya seolah gadis itu benar-benar mengerti tentang dirinya.

Hanya Rukia yang bisa.

"_Arigatou, Rukia,"_ ujar Ichigo pelan, sangat pelan hingga hampir kalah oleh suara angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka namun masih dapat didengar oleh Rukia.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya, tangannya yang besar dan hangat menyingkirkan tangan Rukia yang sedang menutupi mulutnya.

"Terima Kasih," ucapnya lagi. "Aku senang karena kau sudah menjadi orang pertama yang melihat pemandangan ini bersamaku," Senyuman tulus terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Rukia bisa merasakan rasa panas yang amat sangat menjalari wajahnya.

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

"Menunduklah."

"Hah?"

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Rukia dan Ichigo baru saja sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan papan nama besar bertuliskan _'Klinik Kurosaki'_ di depannya. Rukia baru saja akan masuk mengikuti Ichigo ke dalam rumah jika Ichigo tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya dengan tangan kanannya dan tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menunduk tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku bilang kau harus menunduk, Rukia,"

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana?"

Rukia mencoba membuka ganggang pintu dan mengintip sedikit ke dalam jika saja tangan Ichigo tidak menutupi matanya sebelum ia sempat melihat apapun di dalam sana dan menariknya kembali ke luar.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu tapi sekarang kau harus menunduk kalau ingin selamat!" kata Ichigo dengan raut wajah cemas, tangannya yang masih mengenggam lengan Rukia mencekram tangan gadis itu cukup keras hingga membuat Rukia sedikit meringis.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ichigo. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menjelaskan setidaknya beri aku alasannya," Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ichigo, kau tahu? Ichigo bersikap seolah-olah sebuah roket akan meluncur tiba-tiba ketika ia membuka pintu dan memaksa Rukia harus menunduk jika ingin selamat.

"Kalau ingin penjelasanku, kau harus menunduk sekarang juga!" perintah Ichigo dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

**CTAK!**

Urat kekesalan muncul di kening Rukia, tanpa sadar dengan sekali hentakan ia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari lengannya dan balik mencengkram kerah kemeja yang sedang dipakai Ichigo kuat. Iris _cinnamon_ milik Ichigo membulat sempurna, terkejut karena tindakan Rukia.

Rukia kembali kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah melihat sikap tidak jelas Ichigo, sejak awal orang ini yang memaksanya pergi ke rumah keluarganya namun ketika akan masuk ke dalam rumah ia dihalangi dan di suruh menunduk. Orang ini juga yang mencengkram tangannya dan membentaknya begitu saja tanpa alasa yang jelas.

Sudah cukup! Apa Ichigo tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita?

Dengan pemikiran itulah, Rukia bergerak untuk meminta kronologi kejadian sebenarnya dari Ichigo dengan cara kasar dengan mencengkram kerah baju sang pemuda dan menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar _**mikan**_, aku ingin meminta penjelasan dan kau harus mengatakannya sekara-"

**TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dari balik pintu membuat wajah Ichigo berubah pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Perubahan ini langsung menarik perhatian Rukia, ia menghentikan ucapannya dan melonggarkan cengkramannya. Ketika ia mendengar bunyi kunci ganggang pintu yang sudah terbuka ia menoleh dan bergumam pelan.

"Ah, kelihatannya ada yang datang menyambutmu."

**BRAK! **_**"ICHIGOOOO~"**_

Suara pintu yang terhempas keras muncul bersamaan dengan suara melengking beserta seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam dengan jas putih yang melompat dengan kaki yang terarah ke depan, tepat di depan wajah Rukia yang berada di depan pintu rumah.

Rukia yang saat itu masih berada dalam kekagetannya tidak cepat merespon untuk menghindar, sehingga membuat Ichigo harus bertindak. Seperti adegan di dalam film yang ditonton dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dengan cepat dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Ichigo melepaskan cengkaraman Rukia di bajunya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Rukia, sementara tangan yang lain membawa kepala Rukia ke dada bidangnya lalu kakinya secara refleks menendang balik pria berjas putih yang sedang menerjang mereka hingga terpental kembali ke dalam rumah dan menabrak dinding rumah hingga menimbulkan retakan dan kumpulan asap di sana.

"_Bakka, Oyaji_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Ichigo berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang terpental menabrak dinding dan sedang berada dalam pose yang cukup eksotis dengan pinggul yang terangkat ke atas, kepala yang berdarah, hidung yang mimisan serta bekas tapak sepatu Ichigo di wajahnya.

Dengan gerakan tertatih-tatih ia berdiri dan secara ajaib mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Ichigo sambil mengatakan, "_Good Job, Ichigo!_ Kau bisa menghindari 'tendangan cintaku' lagi! Putraku memang hebat! Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menang lagi! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

Rukia yang baru saja melihat adegan 17 tahun ke atas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri terdiam kaget dalam pelukan Ichigo, kekesalannya tadi hilang entah kemana begitu melihat bapak-bapak tua berjenggot yang tiba-tiba menerobos pintu dengan tendangan dan menyerang Ichigo. Terlebih setelah melihat bapak itu berdiri dengan segarnya padahal darah masih mengucur dari kepala dan hidungnya.

"_Otou-san_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ichi-_nii_ baru saja datang ke rumah!"

Suara anak perempuan yang terdengar berikutnya menarik perhatian Rukia, gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan menyadari kedatangan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat sebahu, memakai celemek dan memegang sendok sayur di tangannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Yuzu. Sebanyak apapun kau memperingatinya mereka tidak akan berhenti."

Suara lainnya terdengar, kali ini terdengar lebih tenang, dewasa dan sedikit dingin. Kini di sebelah anak yang di panggil Yuzu tadi berdiri anak perempuan lain dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat satu, terlihat sedikit tomboy sedang memegang minuman kalengan.

"Tapi Karin-_chan_, aku tidak suka memanggil tukang untuk memperbaiki dinding rumah setiap kali kakak pu-lang?"

Kalimat Yuzu terdengar menggantung begitu ia beradu pandang dengan Rukia yang masih berada dalam pelukan Ichigo, kedua iris _caramel _miliknya membula lebar bersamaan dengan pipinya bersemu merah. Reaksi yang sama juga diberikan Karin, minus pipi yang memerah dan terlihat manis itu.

Ichigo yang menyadari kalau keadaan mendadak hening dan perhatian seluruh keluarganya tertuju padanya membuka suara.

"_Tadaima."_

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Yuzu tersenyum ramah pada Rukia yang sedang duduk di sofa kediaman Kurosaki."Rukia-_nee_, kau mau minum apa?"

"Uhmm…kurasa teh lebih baik," jawab Rukia gugup.

Yuzu mengangguk kecil kemudian melenggang ke dapur setelah berujar "Baiklah," dan meninggalkan Rukia di ruang tengah.

Iris violet Rukia memandang ruangan di sekitarnya, ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlihat mewah tapi terkesan rapi, memperlihatkan kalau tuan rumah sering membersihkan dan menata semua barang yang ada di sana.

Kedua mata Rukia kemudian berhenti pada gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menatapnya di sofa yang lain, tanpa berkedip sekalipun seolah Rukia akan menghilang jika ia tidak menghiraukannya sedetik saja.

"A-ada apa, Karin?" tanya Rukia gugup, entah kenapa pandangan yang ditujukan adik Ichigo itu padanya terasa berbeda dengan pandangan Yuzu. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Ichigo mengatakan kalau Karin dan Yuzu adalah saudara kembar. Tapi menurut Rukia, kedua gadis itu malah terlihat berbeda. Yuzu terlihat feminim dan Karin sedikit tomboy.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Karin dengan suara datarnya.

Salah satu alis Rukia terangkat, ada perasaan waspada muncul di pikirannya begitu mendengar perkataan Karin. Padahal ia hanya mengatakannya dengan intonasi biasa layaknya orang lain yang bertanya tapi ada yang lain dengan Karin, seolah anak itu memiliki rencana tersembunyi.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya barusan, Rukia mengangguk pelan. Dasar bodoh, untuk apa dia berpikiran buruk seperti ini pada anak perempuan kelas 1 SMP?

"Jadi, Kak Rukia adalah **kekasih**, Ichi-_nii_?" tanya Karin dengan penekanan pada kata 'kekasih'.

BLUSH!

Wajah Rukia memerah seketika, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengangguk kecil. Rukia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertanyaan itu yang terlontar oleh Karin, Rukia awalnya berpikir kalau Karin akan bertanya seperti 'Kakak kelas berapa?' atau 'Hobi kakak apa?' tapi kelihatannya Karin bukan tipe orang yang berbasa-basi dan langsung _to the point_.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Kira-kira 3 hari," jawab Rukia singkat.

Hening

Selama beberapa menit keadaan tiba-tiba berubah hening, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka berdua. Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Karin yang terdiam melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Kalian jadian baru 3 hari?" hanya itu yang di keluarkan Karin setelah sempat terdiam.

Rukia mengangguk dan langsung menyesal perbuatannya begitu Karin mengeluarkan sebuah senyum lebar yang tidak bisa di tebak maknanya sehingga terlihat aneh di mata Rukia, senyuman yang seharusnya tidak muncul untuk anak yang baru saja duduk di tahun pertama sekolah menengah.

Diam-diam Rukia merasa senyuman itu sangat mirip dengan seringai Ichigo begitu remaja itu mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, benar-benar kakak-adik yang mirip. Kelihatannya firasat buruknya beberapa saat yang lalu tidaklah salah.

"Karin-_chan_ sedang bersemangat sekarang."

Rukia menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara Yuzu di sampingnya, dilihatnya adik Ichigo yang paling feminim itu meletakkan segelas teh hijau panas di depannya. "Jika sedang bersemangat Karin akan tersenyum seperti itu, kurasa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Rukia-_nee_," lanjutnya.

**GLEK!**

Rukia menelan ludah paksa, merencanakan sesuatu akan memiliki artian yang sangat-sangat berbeda jika diucapkan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Semoga saja apapun yang ada di pikiran Karin saat ini tidak seburuk apa yang dibayangkannya kini.

Meminum teh yang sudah disediakan Yuzu untuknya, Rukia bisa merasakan ketenangan menyertainya begitu cairan panas itu melewati kerongkongannya. Setidaknya, meminum teh hijau bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ah, itu _Otou-san_ dan Ichi-_nii!_" teriak Yuzu girang sambil menunjuk ke arah telivisi.

Rukia lalu mengikuti pandangan Yuzu pada televisi dan ia tercengang begitu melihat sesosok remaja berambut orange mencolok dengan kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya sedang menatap bosan pada seorang laki-laki dewasa berjanggut tipis yang sedang diwawancarai oleh seorang wartawan.

"Kelihatannya _Oyaji_ sedang di wawancarai terkait pakaiannya yang norak," gumam Karin angkat suara.

Mendengar ucapan Karin membuat Rukia menatap lebih detail ayah Ichigo yang sedang di wawancarai sang reporter perempuan dan ia langsung _speechless_ saat melihat pakaian itu.

Bayangkan saja, kau hanya pergi belanja bahan makanan dengan putramu ke pusat perbelanjaan dengan mobil yang jaraknya hanya 30 menit tapi ayah Ichigo memakai pakaian seolah ia seorang turis asing yang sedang berbelanja!

Dengan kacamata hitam besar yang menutupi mata, tas ransel besar yang penuh namun tidak di ketahui isinya, celana selutut dan kemeja beraneka warna bercorak bunga-bunga cukup untuk membuat orang melihat dia sebagai turis Hawai yang tersesat di Jepang!

Dan dilihat dari cara sang reporter mewawancarainya terlihat jelas kalau reporter itu hampir saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat reaksi ayah Ichigo yang sangat bersemangat bercerita tentang toko dimana ia membeli seluruh baju dan aksesorisnya.

"Hmm, lalu pemuda di sana putra anda?" tanya reporter wanita itu ketika melihat Ichigo.

"Begitulah! _He's my beloved SON_!" jawab Isshin bersemangat sambil melompat ke arah Ichigo untuk memberikan pelukannya namun sang anak langsung menghindar hingga membuat Isshin menerjang kaca etalese sebuah toko hingga pecah.

Kemudian layar tv memperlihatkan Ichigo yang mengambil nafas panjang karena lelah dengan tingkah ayahnya berkata dengan tegas pada sang reporter, "Aku bukan anaknya, aku hanya orang malang yang terjebak untuk membantunya belanja. Kalau bisa aku minta tolong bawa saja orang ini ke rumah sakit," ujar Ichigo padat-singkat dan jelas sebelum kemudian pergi dari sana setelah mengambil belanjaan di tangan Isshin yang runtuh.

Baik Rukia maupun reporter itu terdiam melihat Ichigo, terlebih setelah Isshin tiba-tiba bangkit dan meratapi nasibnya pada sebuah foto pada bingkai kecil –yang Rukia yakini adalah ibu Ichigo- sambil berujar, "Masaki, kenapa anak kita tumbuh menjadi dingin seperti ini? Apa aku sudah salah merawatnya~"

**CLIK!**

Layar televisi berubah menghitam, pandangan Rukia beralih pada Karin yang kini mengambil alih remote tv. "Kalau melihatnya lebih lama lagi, aku bisa saja menendang _Oyaji_ ketika ia pulang nanti," ucap Karin begitu menyadari pandangan Rukia yang tertuju padanya.

Dalam hati Rukia mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Karin, ia juga bisa malu kalau anggota keluarganya bersikap seperti itu di siaran televisi, untung saja Byakuya dan Hisana bukan tipe orang yang suka membuah heboh tapi lebih suka ketenangan.

"Kak Rukia sekarang sedang senggang bukan? Bagaimana kalau ngobrol denganku sebentar? Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Karin.

Rukia bersumpah jika sekilas tadi ia bisa melihat kilatan cahaya aneh dari pandangan Karin seperti merencanakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak ahu apa itu. Rukia tentu saja ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak punya alasan yang bagus untuk menyangkal. Ooh, ia jadi menyesal karena tidak terbiasa berbohong sebelumnya karena ia tidak perlu dilanda kebingungan seperti sekarang.

"Karin tadi sudah ngobrol dengan Rukia-_nee_, sekarang giliranku! Aku juga ingin bicara dengan Rukia-_nee_!" ucap Yuzu.

Karin terlihat kesal, ia baru saja ingin berbicara sebelum Rukia sudah ditarik oleh Yuzu. "Hei, Rukia-_nee_. Daripada berdiam diri sambil menunggu Ichi-_nii_ dan _Otou-san_ yang pergi belanja bahan untuk makan siang nanti, bagaimana kalau Rukia-_nee_ ke kamarku sebentar?" saran Yuzu.

Rukia langsung menangguk cepat, menyetujui apapun permintaan Yuzu yang berarti meninggalkan ruangan ini karena Karin kini terlihat mengintainya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu tapi pastilah buruk.

"Ke kamarmu? Untuk apa, Yuzu. Bukankah bicara di sini juga bisa?" tanya Karin sambil berdiri dari duduknya ketika Rukia dan Yuzu baru saja akan melangkah dari sana.

Yuzu menoleh ke belakang Rukia untuk melihat Karin, sementara itu Rukia berdoa dalam hati agar jawaban Yuzu nanti berhasil mengurung niat Karin yang kelihatannya ingin ikut dengan mereka. Kelihatannya 'sang pemburu' tidak berniat melepaskan 'incarannya'

"Melihat _buku memori_, aku ingin tahu reaksi Rukia-_nee_ saat melihatnya," jawab Yuzu. "Karin-_chan_ juga ingin ikut?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku Rukia melihat Karin dan bernafas lega ketika gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang terlihat antara malu, kesal dan sedikit bersemu. "Tidak akan," kata Karin.

'Syukurlah,' bantin Rukia lega. Tapi ia sedikit heran dengan _buku memori_ yang dikatakan Yuzu, buku apa itu sampai membuat Karin tidak mau melihatnya?

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

"_Kawaii~"_

Rukia bergumam sambil memandangi sebuah gambar di depannya, matanya berbinar senang dan pada kedua pipi plumnya terdapat rona merah muda. Ia mengerti sekarang dengan _buku memori_ yang dikatakan Yuzu, itu adalah nama lain dari _album foto_. Dikatakan _Buku Memori_ karena di ana terdapat foto keluarga _Kurosaki _beberapa tahun yang lalu dan yang paling menarik perhatian Rukia adalah foto-foto Ichigo saat masih kecil.

Di salah satu foto terlihat Ichigo kecil yang sedang berada di gendongan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut bewarna coklat panjang tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya sedangkan di sebelah wanita itu terlihat Isshin yang sedang menggendong anak laki-laki lain mirip Ichigo tapi dengan rambut bewarna hitam dan mata bewarna biru langit, sepertinya itu Kaien.

"Ini di ambil ketika Ichi-_nii _dan Kaien-_nii_ pertama kali pergi ke Taman Bermain dengan Ayah dan Ibu," jelas Yuzu yang ada di samping Rukia sambil menunjuk foto itu. "Saat itu aku dan Karin belum lahir."

Rukia memandang foto itu kagum, Ichigo terlihat polos sekali waktu itu. Tidak ada kerutan di alisnya yang membuatnya terlihat galak, wajah polos itu membuat Rukia ingin sekali mencubit pipinya jika seandainya sosok itu ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Dan yang ini ketika aku dan Karin baru saja lahir, kakak mengunjungi kami di rumah sakit sepulang sekolah," terang Yuzu.

Wajah Rukia langsung memanas, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Karin tidak mau melihat foto itu. Di sana terlihat Ichigo yang sedang menggendong Yuzu dan Kaien yang menggendong Karin, di belakang mereka Masaki berserta Isshin dengan senyum yang sangat lebar memeluk Ichigo dan Kaien di bawah tangannya. Karin pasti tidak mau melihat foto itu karena ia yang terlihat begitu manis seperti boneka dengan iris hitamnya yang besar dan terlihat berbinar menatap kamera. Sedangkan Yuzu tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan sekarang, gadis itu begitu mirip dengan ibunya.

_**Tunggu dulu…**_

Rukia terdiam sejenak, rasanya saat ia melihat foto Karin dan Yuzu ia mengingat sesuatu. Ichigo mengatakannya kemarin saat mereka berkencan di taman bermain. Berpikir sebentar, kedua alis Rukia terangkat tinggi ketika menyadarinya. Di sudut kanan foto dimana Yuzu dan Karin lahir tercantum sebuah tanggal bewarna kubing, ukurannya sedikit kecil hingga ia tidak menyadarinya.

Benar, hari ini adalah Hari Ulang Tahun Yuzu dan Karin.

Rukia segera menoleh menatap Yuzu yang masih melihat foto dirinya ketika masih bayi dengan senyum kecil di parasnya, mungkin baik Yuzu dan Karin belum sadar jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mereka berdua.

Sebab jika mereka sadar dan hanya berpura-pura karena berharap akan kejutan dari Ichigo, tentu mereka masih mempunyai bahan makan siang karena sudah tahu jika Ichigo tidak datang hingga sang pemuda tidak perlu repot pergi belanja. Dan lagi, sejak Rukia datang kemari ia tidak melihat adanya kue, kado dan hal-hal khas ulang tahun lainnya. Sepertinya Ichigo belum memberitahu mereka dan sebaiknya untuk saat Rukia melakukan hal yang sama.

**TING TONG!**

Suara bel rumah yang berbunyi membuat Rukia dan Yuzu menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan bertatapan satu sama lain. Tidak perlu menunggu lama setelah Karin membuka pintu dan suara yang familiar dari telinga Rukia terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Yuzu yang juga mengenal suara itu segera bangkit dari duduknya di sebelah Rukia dan berlari keluar kamar dengan tidak sabar. Rukia sendiri yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran pemilik suara tersebut dan memutuskan untuk melihat.

Barulah ketika kaki mungilnya melangkah di Ruang Tengah ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan beriris aqua sedang memeluk Yuzu sebelum menoleh ke arahnya.

'Kaien-_senpai _ada disini,' batin Rukia.

"Oh, Kuchiki. Ternyata kau juga ada di sini?" tanya Kaien spontan begitu melihat Rukia yang baru keluar dari pintu kamar.

Rukia mengangguk kecil, meski awalnya ia cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Kaien tapi ia mengerti dengan kedatangan seniornya itu, tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahun kedua adik perempuannya.

"Hei, Kaien! Kalau kau ingin bertemu Yuzu dan Karin setidaknya bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini!"

Gerutuan kesal terdengar dari balik pintu, ketika Rukia menoleh di sana terlihat Ichigo yang sedang mengangkat banyak kantong yang berisi penuh ditangannya. Saking banyaknya kantong yang dibawanya bahkan tangan Ichigo tidak terlihat lagi, bahkan kini remaja itu membawa sekantong lagi plastik berbentuk petak di atas kepalanya.

"Ichigo? Dari mana kau mendapat kantong sebanyak itu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Saat berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya, karena aku ingin kemari sekalian kuminta Ichigo membawa barang belanjaanku," ujar Kaien saat ia melewati Rukia untuk membantu adiknya yang 'manis' membawa beberapa kantong lainnya.

Rukia yang melihat Kaien cukup kesulitan refleks menolongnya membawa beberapa kantong yang di luar dugaan ternyata begitu berat hingga ia sempat terdorong mundur ketika membawanya, beruntung Ichigo berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia sebelum menabrak vas bunga di belakangnya.

Ichigo mengambil kantong yang dipegang Rukia dan memberikannya kantong lain berbentuk persegi empat padanya, alis Rukia mengerut bingung ketika menerimanya. "Kalau ingin membantu lebih baik kau membawa ini, kantong yang ini terlalu berat untuk gadis mungil sepertimu," ujar Ichigo menjawab kebingungan Rukia.

**CTAK!**

Kesal dengan ucapan Ichigo membuat Rukia menginjak kaki remaja itu hingga yang bersangkutan meringis sambil mengangkat kakinya yang terinjak, melihat reaksi itu membuat Rukia tersenyum puas. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum meninggalkan Ichigo dan mengambil kantong berbentuk kotak itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Karin yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan Kaien atau Ichigo dan memilih menonton TV akhirnya bergerak dari duduknya begitu melihat Rukia yang membuka kantong yang di bawanya ternyata berisi sebuah kotak. Yuzu yang penasaran juga mendekat ke arah Rukia, ketika menoleh untuk bertanya apakah ia boleh membuka kotak ini atau tidak Rukia melihat Kaien dan Ichigi –yang saat itu sedang berdebat entah karena apa- mengangguk ke arahnya.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia membuka kotak itu dan langsung berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ada di dalam sana, sebuah kue coklat berbentuk bulat dengan taburan gula putih berhiaskan coklat putih berbentuk papan yang memiliki tulisan hiragana _'Otanjoubi Omedetou'_ lengkap dengan dekorasi 2 buah patung yang mirip dengan sosok Yuzu dan Karin, tidak lupa sebuah lilin yang kemudian menyala saat Kaien menyalakan korek api miliknya. Baik Rukia, Yuzu dan Karin menoleh bersamaan dan mereka bertiga langsung tersenyum lebar begitu Kaien tersenyum dan Ichigo mengucapkan, _"Happy Birthday, Yuzu, Karin."_

* * *

***# CHERRY #***

* * *

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa empuk keluarga Kurosaki, wajahnya penuh dengan coretan spidol dan bajunya berlepotan krim kue. Pesta ulang tahun yang terjadi barusan benar-benar menguras tenaganya, siapa sangka jika setengah dari kantong plastik berukuran besar dan berat itu adalah bermacam-macam permainan terbaru! Mulai dari permainan kartu, game consule, balok susun dan banyak lainnya!

Ketika Ia, Ichigo, Kaien, Yuzu dan Karin memainkan kartu ia sempat kalah beberapa kali hingga dihadiahi coreta di wajahnya, bukan hanya dia saja yang mendapat coretan tapi juga Ichigo, Kaien dan Yuzu. Tidak termasuk dengan Karin, wajahnya masih putih bersih dari coretan karena gadis itu berulang kali memenangkan permainan kartu tanpa kalah sekalipun.

Dan kondisi berbeda diperlihatkan Kaien yang wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena banyaknya coretan yang ada, di luar dugaan orang itu sangat buruk dalam permainan kartu –yang ia beli sendiri tadi-. Mereka juga memainkan beberapa game yang umumnya dimenangkan bergiliran antara Ia dan Ichigo.

Iris _violet _Rukia menatap Kaien yang sedang menantang Karin dimana mereka di haruskan menyentuh salah satu lingkaran warna sesuai roda yang di putar oleh Yuzu. Rukia tertawa geli ketika melihat bentuk tubuh Kaien yang berpose aneh karena sangat bersemangat mengalahkan Karin yang belum kalah.

Melihat di sudut ruangan lain, Rukia menatap Ichigo dan Ayahnya yang terfokus pada permainan _mahjong _mereka. Rukia yakin kalau mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka duduk kecuali untuk memindahkan beberapa pion.

Meskipun sebenarnya ayah Ichigo baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi ketika ia membawa _chirashizushi_ yang kabarnya pemberian redaksi tv yang mewawancarainya maka segera mereka makan dan hanya tersisa sepiring lagi ketika ia dan Ichigo berebut dan kepemilikan _sushi _itu ditentukan oleh pemenang permainan _mahjong_.

Jujur saja, Rukia menikmati bagaimana keluarga Ichigo menikmati pesta mereka dengan berbagai permainan konyol namun mampu memacu semangatnya. Menutup kedua matanya karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang, Rukia mengistirahatkan badannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya.

**TAK! **_**"Skak mat!"**_

Meletakkan satu pion terakhir kemudain Ichigo mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan catur itu setelah 10 menit lebih untuk berpikir. Isshin tertunduk lesu dengan aura suram di sekitarnya, Ichigo sendiri langsung mengambil _sushi_ jatahnya di atas meja.

Ichigo baru akan memakan sushi itu sebelum mendengar dengkuran halus pada pendengarannya, menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah ia melihat Rukia yang sudah tertidur meringkung di atas sofanya. Meski penuh coretan spidol namun wajah Rukia yang terlihat damai dan tenang menghentikan niatan Ichigo untuk memakan _sushi_ tadi, di gendongnya Rukia dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke lantai dua.

Kaien yang melihat Ichigo membawa Rukia menghentikan permainannya dengan Karin. "Kuchiki mau kau bawa kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Mengangkat alisnya karena heran dengan tindakan adiknya, Kaien hanya menangkat bahu dan melanjutkan pertandingannya yang tertunda.

Tentu saja Kaien tahu maksud dibalik senyum Ichigo, tapi ia memilih diam daripada menganggu Ichigo. Rasanya kita cukup berharap semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Rukia.

* * *

***# To be Continued #***

* * *

Chapter kali ini terpaksa Mira potong karena tanpa sepengetahuan Mira fic ini sudah menghabiskan 20 halaman word! (O.o) Jadi Mira kira akan lebih baik jika dilanjutkan di chapter berikutnya.

Ano,,, gomennasai karena Mira belum bisa membalas review readers saat ini. Namun pasti akan Mira balas di waktu senggang Mira. Ah, lalu jika ada beberapa hal yang tidak readers pahami akan Mira terangkan sedikit di sini. (n_n)

_**Penampilan Yuzu dan Karin**_. Di sini Mira menggambarkan penampilan mereka seperti di Bleach yang full bringer karena lebih terkesan dewasa. Karena itulah Mira menggunakan setting saat mereka berdua menginjak kelas 1 SMP.

_**Rencana Karin untuk Rukia.**_ Saat Rukia merasa tidak enak saat di pandang oleh Karin sebenarnya di benak Karin terdapat beribu pertanyaan pada Rukia tentang hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Soalnya Ichigo termasuk orang yang sangat JARANG membawa temannya terutama perempuan ke rumahnya, intinya Rukia yang pertama kali. Readers bisa bayangkan saja pemikiran Karin saat itu.

_**Otanjoubi Omedetou, **_artinya selamat ulang tahun dalam bahasa jepang.

_**Chirashizushi**_**, **termasuk ke dalam _sushi -_makanan khas jepang- namun _chirashizushi_ lebih sering dihidangkan saat ulang tahun atau perayaan anak perempuan _(hinamatsuri). _Bentuknya berbeda seperti _sushi_ biasa, kalau _sushi _biasa berbentuk bulat tapi _chirashizushi_ dihidangkan ke dalam piring atau mangkok kayu._ Chirashizushi_ dimakan bersama makanan laut _(neta)_ dan sayuran yang dipotong kecil-kecil.

_**Mahjong**_, permaian khas jepang yang cara bermainnya sekilas mirip dengan catur. Jika readers ada yang mengikuti anime Naruto maka salah satu tokohnya yang bernama _Shikamaru Nara_ sering memainkannya. Untuk _Mahjoung _harus berpikir sangat keras.

Kalau _readers_ masih memiliki pertanyaan lain silahkan bertanya lewat R-E-V-I-E-W. Mira sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu!_ Sudah membaca fic Mira sampai selesai! *nunduk hormat*

Untuk chapter besok adalah chapter final yang akan update secepat yang Mira bisa. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran, keludan, komentar dan pendapat kalian melalui review kalian.

Kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Sayounara~ (^U^)

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

_._

MiRai MiNe


End file.
